LOVE, LIFE, DREAM
by Saki0112
Summary: Summoned by myself, I entered the parallel world. The Naruto world. There may be some character bashing like Pedomaru. Rated M for swearing and just to be safe. Give reading it a try, you might like it. Not Yaoi or Yuri.
1. Info: optional to read

**LOVE, LIFE, DREAM**

Info: you do not have to read this, I just wanted you to know some background to this story and how I thought of it.

I thought of this story plot on April 20, 2011 at night. I was sick, I had a burning throat and every time I coughed it felt as if my brain was exploding while my skull was imploding.

Now at this time my family finished dinner so I was making some Herbal tonic for them since there seemed to be a bug going around. I who couldn't stand the taste and smell of herbal tonic settled down for some ginger tea.

If you are reading this and asking why are you telling me this then I'll just get to the point. As I was taking the herb tonic to my parents I could see that my mom was getting her dressing changed for the night. Placing the cups down on the table I left and went up the stairs and into my room.

You see by then I was getting headaches the size of China and Russia combined. When I entered my room I plainly thought of ghost stories and how creepy it would be to see red eyes looking at you in the dark. Now I was probably hallucinating from my fever but I thought I heard footsteps in my room. I was undoubtedly questioning my sanity when I looked behind me to see no-one there.

I shrugged and I started to work on some of my stories for Quizilla when I thought of something very funny, I can't remember but I was smiling.

I know you are probably thinking "and what does this have to do with the story?"

well I'll tell you, I was reading a Fanfic by another author about a girl who went into the Naruto world, her parent was Nagato too.

Well I was then thinking letting my imagination run wild as fevers can do that to you, when I fell asleep.

Pathetic, I know.

In my dream I was in school, I was reliving a day of it. When I woke up the next morning I was feeling a bit stressed but a lot better though I knew that if I was in a place with loud noises and bright light (school) I would just get sick again so I didn't go to school.

Anyway I'm getting off topic, back to last night.

I was looking at the herb tonic swirl in the cups when I had a sudden thought. _I wonder if Itachi would like this._ I have no idea where this thought came from, it was almost as if someone said that next to me.

Sure after placing the tonic with my parents and making my ginger tea I thought again I wounder what life would be like if my parents weren't my parents, if the Naruto world was actually our parallel world and we just didn't know it.

I was looking at my hanging mirror for a minuet and I thought I wonder how I would be like on the other side of the mirror, if I was on the parallel world.

So my brain started to rack up ideas, some were crossed out and some were just lingering.

I had no idea why but the Akatsuki always stuck in my mind, and also meeting this kid the other day didn't help either.

The kid was a boy, had blond hair; though he did have some pink streaks in it and his hair was short. The kid was about 166-167cm since I am 164cm at this moment. And he liked bombs, weapons, and death. His eye color was like a gray turquoise color, actually very close to Deidara's eye color. He reminded me of Deidara.

Another was a guy can't remember when I met him but he had short black hair, a stoic face and black eyes, can you guess? Yep Itachi. The guy was really kind too.

Now these encounters made me think of all the other encounters and other people who reminded me of the characters of Naruto finally led me to this story.

I thank those who read my rambling and I thank you all once again.

I

LOVE

YOU

ALL

- MISAKI (SAKI)


	2. Entering the other world

**LOVE, LIFE, DREAM**

Saki here ok I hope you enjoy this series!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only myself and the plot though I give anyone the right to change my plot with their own ideas and OC to their own story.

This here story will be in first person view...unless otherwise stated.

R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Entering the other world<strong>

It was after I made the herbal tonic for my parents that my headache got worse. Slowly I crawled into my bed and fell fast asleep.

*THUMP*

There was a noise that awoken me in the middle of the night, or at the least I think it was the middle of the night as I had no windows in my room. My room was a pitch black void as I tried to stand up. There was a low growl as I moved; the growl came from a corner of my room, the corner where the door was with my wall mirror.

I slowly stumbled though the dark towards the mirror, no sense of fear anywhere in me. As I neared the mirror the room slowly brightened till I could see my reflection in the mirror. I looked at myself for a while sensing something was off but what I couldn't place my finger on. Then I saw it, my reflection had longer hair. I had short almost a boyish style of hair while my reflection had my long mid back length hair.

We stared at each other in silence when my reflection moved. She waved at me and gave me a wink. I was shocked to the core. Biting my lip I cautiously placed my hand on the mirror's surface as I have seen in many Sci-fi movies before.

I sighed as the mirror's surface was smooth, solid and cool to the touch. I placed my hand back to my side as I turned to return to bed when suddenly hands reached out and grabbed me. I snapped my head back to see me reaching out of the mirror grinning happily although I could see the malicious intent in her/my eye as she dragged me in.

_This is just a nightmare._ I thought as I was pulled though my mirror and landed on my butt on the other side. I looked around, the room was a replica of mine, and it had my two black bookshelves in the far corner, my leather black couch on the other side of the bookshelves. My wooden dresser was beside my bookshelves and my futon across from it. The mirror was where it was, the door beside it, behind me was my table.

Then there were things that were different. The bookshelves were filled with scrolls and books on medicines, chakra/ki control, light readers, and others I couldn't see. The room was tidier; also my TV and computer were gone. Also the biggest difference was me. There was another me in the room while I had no definite reflection of me in the mirror.

"Hi Misaki-chan" I,it,me smiled back at me.

"who?" I started but couldn't finish as I/me slapped a hand around my mouth.

"i'm Misaki, I am you. We are in another world." she said. I looked into the familiar brown eyes as she slid her hand off my face.

I sucked in a deep breath, not noticing I had stopped breathing.

"you will fit in here more comfortable than you were in your old world" she said looking at me with confidence.

"what do you mean?" I asked curiosity entered my brain, kicking my on coming fear out.

"i mean you will stay here and live your life here and I will live my life as you/me on your world" she said smiling.

"what?" I quickly stood up, ignoring my headache I furrowed my brows.

"you heard me, I know you. You just don't know me. I know you don't mind killing; HELL you even feel like it time to time, I know you can be so stoic it hurts the people around you. You will fit in perfectly here" she said. She stepped closer to me as I backed away. "don't worry, I promise you will love it here".

That was all I heard as I was knocked out.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. The room was bright as I noticed there was a window, no a door that led to a balcony in my room.

There was a rustling sound of paper as I moved. Looking around I saw a piece of paper under the pillow. Opening it I read the contents.

_Dear Me,_

_I know you must be frustrated and mad, not to mention scared but let me tell you something. I am Misaki, you are Misaki. You live alone as most of the other Shinobi your age do, and our parents are__ KIA. You will find their names on the KIA stone. You are a chunnin, and a skilled medical ninja but let me tell you something else, your knowledge and mine did not change, you have every memory I have and I have yours. Only our spirit were swiched. I will__ see you next time maybe though probably not. Have a good life._

_MISAKI_

I read the note for the hundredth time before I dared to utter a sound.

I slowly got up and moved. Time seemed to slow as I walked to the balcony in a dream like state. I blinked at the morning light and looked at my surroundings till I saw a sight. It was Mount Rushmore. No it wasn't...there were four heads of young men with slightly intimidating faces unlike the Mt. Rushmore which had four heads of old political men who just seemed _de__ad_.

There was a flash of yellow and orange with a bit of blue pass by me and enter the room. I quickly turned on my heels to face a certain blonde kid.

"N-naruto?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"it's me Saki-nee, is there something wrong?" he asked grinning his goofy grin.

"no it's just that- nevermind" I said not wanting to know if this was a dream or not.

"ok then, Saki-nee hide me for today, Kakashi sensei is going to kill me after her finds out what I did!" Naruto pleaded quickly looking out the balcony to see if anyone followed.

"sure I can, want breakfast?" I asked surprised at how easily I was taking on the role.

"thanks Saki-nee" Naruto said marching out of my room and into the kitchen. Memories flooded in as I remembered some of the things that the Misaki here did.

As I took some eggs out of the fridge there was a slight rap on the door. Placing the eggs back down I opened the door to find Sasuke and Sakura both looking pissed.

"Misaki, give us the dobe so we can finish what we started, if we don't Kakashi will do something not so good." Sasuke said in his rude mannerism.

"tell Kakashi to come here and say that to my face" I said shutting the door.

"Saki-nee, you changed, normally you are so...well different" Naurto said as he watched me walk back into the kitchen.

"maybe this is the real me." I said putting the butter on the heated pan and cracking an egg over it. On another pan I started to grill some sausages and bacon.

There was another rap on the door.

"it's open!" I call. I was answered with a creak as the door opened and in came a silver haired man. Half his face covered, his right eye covered with his headband, his visible eye lazy.

"good morning Saki-chan" he said greeting with a presumed smile.

"mornin' to you too" I said placing bacon, sausages, and eggs on three plates.

Looking over at the fidgeting Naruto I offered Kakashi to stay for breakfast. If m this memory served right he didn't have breakfast because he always went to the KIA stone early in the morning.

"thank you Misaki-chan" he said seating himself at the table. I could feel the tension building behind me as I made coffee. I turned to see Kakashi staring intently at the young blond who seemed to take a sudden interest to the tiles floor.

"Black or with sugar and cream?" I asked trying to get Kakashi's attention.

"Black thank-you" he said kindly thought his eye was still trained on the young ninja.

I brought the plates and cups of coffee over to them. "Naruto? Juice or milk?" I asked. He looked up and said quietly "milk".

Wow he must have done something horrible to Kakashi for this to have happened, I thought as I pulled milk from my fridge. Pouring in a glass I placed the milk beside Naruto's plate.

"Now Naruto, will you tell me why you-" Kakashi started but Naruto countered quickly.

"I didn't do it! Like a said why does everyone think I did it?" he said looking over at me quickly and then back at Kakashi.

"Did what?" I asked sipping a bit of my own coffee.

"You don't want to know" Kakashi said, his eye narrowing slightly.

"this is my dream so I don't know why you two are hiding this from me" I said sipping my coffee again.

"Dream? What do you mean-ttebayo?" Naruto asked looking at me with curiosity.

"I mean this must be a dream cause I'm from the real world not the world of Naruto/shinobi" I said bluntly though they were still confused.

"what do you mean, this is the real world" Kakashi said looking at me as if he was questioning my sanity.

"yea and I really need to wake up now" I said nervously, I pinched my leg with my nails as I flinched. I felt pain, and I was bleeding. I licked up my blood as I tasted it's familiar metallic tang.

"Are you ok? Saki-nee?" Naruto asked his voice full of concern.

"Oh lord, FUCK, HELL, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" I screamed, "Fuck, I'm not dreaming, I'll never see my parents again, and oh god I'll never see my friends again, and I won't see_ him_ again" I panicked, my heart raced as I thought of the night's events.

"MISAKI! Calm down, tell us what's wrong" Kakashi said his eye darkened with concern.

I sat down not touching my plate and began my story...

I told them about the other world, the other universe. I told them about last night's events and I even showed them the note I left to well myself.

"so you're saying that you aren't Misaki and that you came from a different world." Kakashi said calmly.

"No I am Misaki just no the Misaki you all know and I came from a different universe" I said annoyed at this persistent arguing.

"can you remember your jutsus?" Kakashi asked, his lazy gaze concentrated on me. I searched my memory thought a thought finally struck me. I had not memory of learning any jutsus.

"Oh shit this is just great, I have no memory of jutsus other than ones i've learned though I doubt that they work." I said pouting slightly._ This was so unfair._

"what jutsus do you remember" Kakashi asked again.

"I think...no first something easy like...shadow clone jutsu?" I asked.

"that is pretty complicated but first show me the hand signs" he said. I shrugged though I brought my hands in front of me to show a hand sign i've seen so many times before.

"that's correct" he said nodding "try" he said wiving his hand as if he really couldn't care less.

I frowned thought crowding my head as I tried to call up my chakra. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" I said focusing my physical and spiritual energy. There was a poof as another me appeared next to me.

"Nice Saki-nee" Naruto shouted clapping. We stared at each other for a good minuet before we smiled. I could preform jutsus.

"know any more?" he asked.

"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu( Grand Fireball Jutsu)?" I asked "at the least I think that is what it's called" I scratched the back of my head at my failure in memorizing the name.

"are you talking about the Uchiha's specialties?" Kakashi seemed to perk up a bit.

"i guess" I really didn't know it I would get this right, heck I didn't even know if it would work.

"Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger" I recited as I sucked in a deep breath. I left two of my fingers beside the corners of my mouth to steady the flames as a large fireball appeared as I exhaled. It raged down the hallways of my apartment flat.

"Suiton:..." was all I heard as water rushed past me and put out the fire that was about to eat up the walls.

"was that really necessary to do such a jutsu inside your own home?" Kakashi sighed.

"I didn't think it would work! Where I came from it shouldn't work!" I defended myself.

"then we should train outside Saki-nee" Naruto said finishing up his plate and downing his glass of milk.

"or maybe I should just stay home forever" I grumbled.

"Misaki, you know that you are one of the most capable Iryo-nin (Medical-nin) in Konoha" Kakashi said putting his plates in the sink. He then grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. "Naruto get Misaki her Kunais and other weapons, we're going to have her master what she already learned in three days" Kakashi said and left thought the door.

"OW let me off!" I screamed at the running Jonin; his shoulder digging into my stomach as her ran.

"If I do your run away" Kakashi stated sternly.

"No I won't, I probably can't run that fast anyways!" I yelled attracting attention from bystanders.

"another reason, we'll get there faster" he said twisting my words.

"Oh I hate you!" I grumbled.

"yea thanks" he said sweat dropping.

"No really! I do! I hate you!" I said "what you don't believe me?" I asked.

"sure" he said jumping off another roof, his shoulder digging into my stomach again.

"Kakashi!" I screamed "if you are going to carry me then don't carry me like_ oof_ like this! It hurts!" I pounded on his back as he stopped suddenly.

"you know if anyone else heard that it would sound really erotic" Kakashi said calmly.

"oh screw it! You perv." I snapped. I felt him letting me down though he changed his mind at the last minute. Instead of holding me over his shoulder he held me in bridal/princess style.

For the rest of the ten minutes to the training grounds I was held like that. It was bumpy but at the least it didn't hurt.

We arrived at the training grounds to see Saskue and Sakura already there waiting, Naruto arrived just after.

"Saki-chan!" Sakura said hugging me as I was put down on my own two feet.

"Oh hey Sakura" I said giving her a tight squeeze.

"why were you so mean to Sasuke this morning?" she asked "you're so kind to us normally."

"Sorry, I was just annoyed at how Naruto entered my room first thing this morning asking me to hide him from your_ favorite_ teacher" I answered, not entirely lying.

"so it was the idiot's fault eh?" Sakura said glaring at the young blond.

"it's fine now" I said "i also seemed to have forgotten some of my jutsus...ok well all of my jutsus so I need time to recuperate and train again." I told the young rosette.

"so you did get hurt on that last mission with us to the land of waves" Sasuke said hmping.

"Yes I did, happy?" I calmy said "now if you'll excuse me, I need desperate training." I started to walk away but Kakashi and Naruto stopped me. "please move" I asked them nicely.

"Can't. You will watch us train and also train with us, or else you will train with Gai" Kakashi said and a shudder ran down my spine as I thought of the green spandex jumpsuit man.

"Actually I change my mind, I want to stay here with you guys" I said wanting to stay far from Gai.

"thought so" Kakashi said smiling. I gave him a moody glare though he shrugged it off.

"So go though the jutsus you can remember" Kakashi said to me. I nodded though I smirked when I remembered a certain jutsu. "hey Kakashi, I'll need a spotter for this one" I said suddenly happy. Kakashi eyed me suspiciously though came over.

"Ox, Rabbit, spread hands, Monkey, spread hands" I recited though this particular jutsu. I held my wrist tightly as I felt my chakra rushing down my arm to gather at the palm. There was a familiar chirping of birds as the chakra condensed into an electrical current. Kakashi's eye was wide with shock. He quickly lifted his hie-tai up to reveal his sharingan and frowned.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"perfect...too perfect, how do you know this technique, what is it called" Kakashi demanded.

"this is called the Chidori, you created it, you used it in the last mission, and it was never a completed move till you received your sharingan from...I won't say. I know this move cause" I dispelled the justu and walked up to him and whispered in his ear "in my world, we watch this world for entertainment."

"so you memorized this by watching it how many times?" he asked.

"twice, actually it was really easy to learn same with the Grand Fireball." I replied.

"and the Shadow clone?" he asked.

"everyone knows that jutsu" I replied to his questioning.

"great know any more?" he asked watching my moves carefully.

"I know a kinjutsu" I whispered.

"WHAT!" Kakashi exclaimed loudly, the three genin looked over.

"Everything alright?" Naruto called.

"Fine fine!" I hollered back.

"when did you learn a kinjutsu?" he whispered fiercely.

"when I learned that...you'll know later when the... no if I tell you anymore there whole line of life here will change, so I can't tell you but I can show you that I can do it" I said stepping back I faced the water.

I quickly did my hand signs. (Ram, Dragon, Ox, Tiger) breathing in a deep breath I let out an explosion of fire from my mouth. It streamed down blazing. When I finished I said "that was the Katon: Karyuu Endan, I learned after watching once"

(All jutsus mentioned here are all in the show Naruto... and yes I did learn them after re watching just the jutsus once or twice. Itachi's were the hardest cause it was too fast so I had to stop rewind pause rewind pause and so forth.)

"No way! That was awesome! Teach me that!" Naruto came bounding up after it was safe.

"no I can't it was a forbidden jutsu you must never do" I said patting him on the head.

"no fair! Then why did you do that?" he whined.

"cause I like to show off" I grinned giving him a rough noogie. Naruto squirmed beneath my grasp.

"OWW!"

We all laughed as the sun slowly set behind the horizon, leaving the silhouettes of five people laughing in the twilight..

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter!<p>

R&R!

if you have any critiques I would love to read them and really bad flames will be used to cook for the Akatsuki XD.

I will update soon! (I hope!)


	3. Remeeting the teams

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

Hi Saki here! This is chapter two!

I don't own Naruto or the other characters...I wish I could but doesn't everyone?

I don't know how this story will end up really cause I have no plot to this story unlike KBHS where I have a plot though it is hidden very well. But let's go back to this story. Don't worry everyone will come out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Re-meeting the teams<strong>

I woke up early as the sun was just rising. I stared at the balcony, "I guess it wasn't a dream" I sigh as I pull the covers off me. Sadly not being a morning person but unable to get back to sleep I made myself some coffee milk. (it is when you have cold or warm milk and add instant coffee to it and maybe sugar to it depending to the drinker's tastes).

I decided to look over the books I had on my shelf. Funny how I love books and reading though throughout the flat; the only books I had were on the bookshelves in my room, the rest of the place was book free.

I skimmed my fingers over each title. _Medicinal herbs, Medicinal animals-parts, Basic flowers, Treatment during battle, Basic treatment, Advanced treatment, Biology of the land of fire, Increasing your chakra, Your guide to hand seals, ETC_.. As I read I frowned, the books were out of order and mixed up. Putting down my cup of coffee milk I started with the first shelf top.

The first bookshelf was going to be for medicines and the second for chakra control. After an hour of re-arranging and dusting some books and scrolls off I decided to get another smaller bookshelf to go into the living room for light reader and entertainment reads.

I looked towards the clock to find it was already 6:45am. Making a bee-line towards the kitchen I made myself a bit of scrambled eggs on toast. While I was making my toast there was a thump on the front door.

I left the bread and opened the door though there was no-one there. I looked left and right and then I looked up and down, on the front mat was a news paper.

I picked up the newspaper and went back inside to attend to my toast.

Finishing I sat on my couch and read the pretty thick paper.

_**Konoha Times**_

In the paper there were a lot of interesting things. At the very end was like most papers obituaries and births though there was also a page on promoted Ninjas.

"Yo" a voice suddenly said. Sadly being so absorbed into the paper I didn't notice Kakashi enter my apartment.

"WTF! What the hell! Don't you know how to knock?" I screamed, coffee had spilt on me when I had jumped in surprise.

"well you didn't open the door after so many minutes of waiting so I just came in, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are all outside waiting, we have a D-rank mission today" Kakashi said opening his little book.

"oh fine, I was going to go shopping for groceries though" I sigh taking my dishes to the sink in the conjoined kitchen.

"don't worry, the mission is to help out a granny with her grocery shopping. " he replied flipping to a new page in him book. "and hurry"

"don't hold your breath cause I'm taking a shower" I stuck my tongue out at the silver haired man as I entered my bedroom and into the shower.

Finishing my shower I went to my wardrobe and opened it up finding some clothes I would never wear. I slipped on my bare necessities and opted for black loosish shorts that came to my knees and a high collar white t-shirt. I picked up my Leaf hitai-ate.

"Kakashi I need to shop for clothes! There is something wrong with my wardrobe!" I yelled from my room and entered the living room. Kakashi briefly looked up from his book to give me a strange stare.

"What? For some reason my clothes are all pink and are all parts of my worst nightmare" I said "Kakashi do you remember how I wore my Hitai-ate?" I looked at my Hitai-ate which had a pink band. I grimaced and mentally noted to change the color to black.

"you used to wear it around your neck" Kakashi told me and I nodded and fiddled with the knotting. "Dang it! This is harder than I thought!" I growled as the fabric kept slipping from my grasp.

Kakashi who seemed to be getting tired of my antics quickly tied the thing for me and left the apartment.

Picking up the wallet that was always in the safe in the corner of the living room I headed out hurrying after team 7.

"hey are we done yet?" I asked Kakashi who followed the three genin who had their hands full with bags.

"no idea though we've been here for about three hour, really how does it take three hours to shop of groceries?" Kakashi sighed.

"Bargaining?" I suggested as the butcher showed the granny a piece of meat.

"how about this? Only for 500ryo (500 yen/ roughly US$6.09)" the sales man said.

"i don't know" the granny hesitated.

"no, cut it down to 325 ryo" I bargained.

"450 ryo" he sales man replied to my bargain.

"345 ryo" I said again.

"425 ryo and it is not going down any further" the sales man stated sternly.

"350 ryo last offer before I a medical-nin/science of biology tells you what that dark spot on the meat it" I threatened.

"350 ryo it is" the man said handing me the meat as I paid for it. We walked off and I gave the granny her meat.

"what is that dark spot anyways?" Kakashi asked.

"dried blood in the vessels that burst open. Don't worry it's not harmful at all it just means that the meat wasn't cleaned all that thoroughly. The granny just has to clean the meat before eating but who doesn't clean their meat at least a bit? But then again she doesn't have to clean the meat, it's all organic anyways." I said raising a brow.

"wow Misaki you sure are scary, using your position like that to get a good bargain. The butcher lowered it 150 ryo" he said watching as the granny stopped at another store.

I hurried to help so we could finish quickly and I could have my shopping time.

Finally after another hour or so we finished. We helped pack things away for the granny and then we left.

"who wants to go shopping with me? I need weapons, bags, books, a bookshelf and some new clothes that aren't pink, and magenta, and neon yellow" I said while we were leaving.

"but I thought you liked those colors" Sakura said a bit disappointed.

"Sakura; honey, people change what they like and don't like all the time, sometimes it takes others a while to settle down on a good favorite, plus those colours are just begging an enemy ninja to kill me almost like our number one Knuckle headed ninja Naruto; like really? Orange?" I said patting her head.

"i have to train" Sasuke said leaving.

"Don't over do it!" I called after him.

He just waved a hand in acknowledgement as he walked down the path towards the outskirts of town.

"i have some reports to work on" Kakashi said trying to leave.

"yea right, you just want to go home and read your perverted book" I said grabbing him by the wrist.

"I'll come, actually both of us will come and Sasuke too, wait he'll come back in 5...4...3...2...1...now" Sakura said and just as she said so he returned.

"Sasuke you're back?" I asked.

"i remembered I had no eggs at home" he replied with a genuine tone of stoicness.

"sure anyways lets go to the weapons shop first, I'll need some sebon and kunai not to mention I can't find any shurikens" I said still holding Kakashi's wrist.

"the best store is run by Tenten's family so that way" Sasuke said taking the lead.

"why are you holding Kakashi-sensei's wrist Saki-nee" Sakura asked.

"so he won't run away" I said pulling him along.

"he could just use the transportation jutsu to leave" Naruto said.

"oh right, didn't think of that" I grinned sheepishly as I let go. Turning to Kakashi I confirmed "you won't leave right?"

"i won't, I doubt you know what your looking for anyways" Kakashi said; his gaze was still hovering over the three genin.

"I know, thats why I needed you to come" I said watching Sasuke and Naruto bicker.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two are fighting like newly wed couples." I called to them and they stopped. Turning their backs to each other.

"you'd think they'd be the best of friends after what happened in the wave" Kakashi said starting to walk again.

"Right" I agreed walking in pace with his long strides.

"oi! Dofus! We're here already" Sasuke called to Naruto who passed the weapons shop.

"Shut-up teme" Naruto said coming back.

The door opened with a ringing sound. The inside of the store was large and spacious as weapons of all shapes and sizes filled the walls and racks.

"Nice" I whistled as I entered the store.

"Welcome! Oh Misaki-chan hi how are you?" the lady asked.

"just fine" I replied.

"just fine my ass, Misaki-chan here received amnesia from the waves mission and she forgot most of her shinobi techniques, though they're no loss to forget" Kakashi said looking at some sebon.

"what's that suppose to mean?" I asked venomously.

"he means you sucked at ninjutsu and taijutsu and genjutsu and you sucked at making seals quickly" Sasuke bluntly said.

"well lets go to the hospital and get my stats rechecked" I stuck my tongue out at them.

"later, but first-" Kakashi started but was interrupted by another voice ringing through the shop.

"MISAKI!" I looked behind Kakashi and saw Tenten running up.

"Tenten! No running in the shop I told you that!" her mother reprimanded.

"Sorry ma-ma" she said slowing down to a walk.

"hey there Tenten" I greeted.

"Saki I missed you, you must have come back a few nights ago" tenten hugged me and I hugged her back. "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"getting some weapons" I answered though she gave me a puzzling look.

"i thought you hated blood" she said.

"i changed after the waves mission" I lied, I couldn't tell her I wasn't well...ME!

"oh..." Tenten frowned.

"what?" I asked her wondering what was wrong.

Tenten led me away from the group and whispered "you said you hated Kakashi and thought he was nothing but a lazy pervert."

"yes he is a pervert and is one of the laziest people I know but he's not that lazy and he's gained my trust and respect after the waves mission." I told her.

"must have done something huge to change your mind about him" Tenten said.

"i guess" I said and we started to head back towards the group when the rest of her team entered the shop.

"Tenten! You just ran in here! Are you ok?" a fairly loud voice projected. I looked over towards the door and frowned as I was met with two green spandex suits.

"i'm fine Lee, Misaki is back!" Tenten shouted.

"OK! We should invite her to have a youthful training session with us!" Gai said with his signature pose.

"I need to buy weapons" I said making my excuse.

"then we will wait!" Lee said sticking up his thumb.

"no, I'll train with umm...with...umm...Kakashi and his team" I said trying to get out of training with the two spandex aliens.

"where is Kakashi'd team?" Gai asked looking around.

"what do you mean? They're right-" I looked over and saw that they disappeared.

"she has to go to the hospital for a checkup" Kakashi covered smoothly.

"oh my forever rival! You have a date with a young one!" Gai said loudly.

I could hear sniggers from behind the racks but choose to ignore it for the moment.

"no I have amnesia and I need to get a check up and have to have a new stats check as I seemed to have forgotten many parts of my training." I added calmly.

"now Misaki measure your hand so we can get you your sebon" Kakashi said throwing me the measuring tape.

"18 cm" I replied after a few seconds.

"then you should use these" Tenten said handing me some sebon.

"Thanks" I fondled the lightweight weapon gently balancing them.

"Throw" Kakashi said pointing towards an open wall.

"Don't laugh" I begged as I threw the sebon. It bounced off the wall uselessly and clattered to the floor.

There was a haggard sigh as Kakashi and Tenten showed me how to throw the sebon properly. Actually it made sense.

Throwing again it buried deep into the wood with a sound thunk.

The sebon itself was about 20cm long, as long as an average chopstick.

"Nice, went in quite deep, although you should work on aim you have a very good arm" Tenten's mother said pulling the sebon out.

"thanks but what about the kunais and shurikens?" I asked looking around.

"use these" Kakashi said handing me some that weren't heavy but fairly weighty.

"ok thanks" I scanned the store and my eyes rested on a short katana. "can I try?" I asked pointing to it.

"go ahead! Tenten would you help her?" Tenten's mother asked.

"sure" Tenten was about to help me when I threw at her the other short Katana. "fight me" I said lifting the sheathed sword to my hip.

"but you don't kn-" she started but I cut her off "just try" I replied.

"ok!"

she unsheathed her katana as I waited, mine still sheathed. She ran at me bringing the short sword up as I quickly slid the katana out and blocked with the back of the blade. Turning the sword flat I slid it down the length of Tenten's sword, stepping in I barely skimmed her hand as I said "you lost your hand".

"When did you learn such an intense combo?" Tenten asked.

"I watched" I stated simply.

"This time I'll be a bit harder on you"

"Sure go right ahead"

She jumped back and started again. She came from the side as I blocked with the tip of the sword edge. I watched as she stepped back and struck again though this time the went strait for my throat.

I blocked with the flat of the blade and turned the sword so it would slide away from me as I turned inwards towards the falling girl and quickly I turned the sword so the blade was facing me. I stopped Tenten from falling on the blade just before it impaled her.

"So not expecting that" Tenten shuddered to think what would have happened.

"Thought so, Kakashi I'm getting this too" I said waving the short Katana in the air.

"Ok and you better get some explosive tags and smoke bombs too" he took out a pack of smoke bombs and tags from near the counter.

"So in total it is 20 kunais, 15 sebon, 25 shurikens, one short katana, a dozen smoke bombs and 100 sheets of explosive tags" Tenten's mother explained "it costs 31400 yen"

"Sure" I pulled out the amount and received change.

Tenten and her team pulled out and Naurto, Sakura and Sasuke came out of hiding.

"And where were you" I asked.

"Here and there" they answered. I sighed though I had all my weapons I needed a new pouch.

"Do you sell pouches?" I asked.

"Sorry honey, try down the street, they sell good leather material." she said pointing down a street as we walked out the store.

We followed the direction and ended up at a small stall.

"Lookin' for some leather?" a sales man asked.

"Yea well I was wondering if you had any kunai holsters and such." I asked looking at the things displayed on the table though none were of any use.

"Shinobi eh?" the man pointed towards the back of the store and towards a house.

We entered and were met with a kind man and lady. "Looking for something?" they asked.

"Holsters for kunai and other various things" I answered. They looked me over and measured my hips and legs as well as arms.

"We have these here, they strap on your thigh and held in place by two thin pieces of leather cord to go on your hip." the lady said. I accepted it and looked it over.

"Wow it reminds me of a garner hose" I wrinkled my nose.

"I know honey but the chances of it falling are less than that of regular ones" she said. Then she showed me a pouch. "I see you have a good pouch already so may I ask why you need another one."

"This is for medicines" I said pointing to the long pouch on my hip "that one will go here" I pointed to my left hip "and then I can carry my other things I need." I said.

"Smart idea, a medical-nin needs to have their own pouch too." the man said.

"I'm not a medical-nin well not a registered one at least" I said "i have a wide range of knowledge though" I accepted the two things. "How much are they?" I asked.

"Have them for free honey, keep yourself and your team safe!" the kind lady said.

"Thank you!" we left the store and started to head towards the clothing part but Naruto's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Starved!" all three genin exclaimed.


	4. Remeeting the teams act2

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

I have this bad cough lodged in my thoat so not I sound like Hayate, you know the sick Konoha-nin who was supposed to be the third exam proctor. Speak some, cough, speak some, cough.

Anyways this is part two of Re-meeting the teams cause the first part was too long and I didn't think someone would want to read an extra long chapter to this story.

Sadly I don't own the show or manga Naruto.

Don't worry the story will unfold to you in time

**Re-meeting the teams**

**Act 2**

"_Hungry?" I asked._

"_Starved!" all three genin exclaimed_

We headed towards the Korean Bar-b-q on one of the main streets. We found the place not entirely crowded but not barren and empty.

"Cool! I haven't had Kalbi in weeks! No months! Mom couldn't make it for me cause the kitchen was up stairs and we didn't have a stair lift installed yes and WOW!" I rambled on. Sakura and Sasuke were giving me stares as if I had lost my mind.

"Yo! Kakashi!" Asuma waved over at us. With him was his genin team, Shikamaru the lazy genious, Ino a Sasuke Uchiha fan (he-he Uchiha/Uchiwa= Fan in Japanese), Choji the ahem...husky one that eats a lot.

"Yo team 8" I waved. Asuma's eyes almost popped out at the sight.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as we made our way over to the table next to them.

"I thought Misaki hated Kakashi to the bone" Asuma inquired.

"I know but we just decided not to question" Sasuke replied for everyone else.

"he gained my respect from the last mission and I have amnesia so I don't know why I hated him and if it was for a viable reason" I said picking up a piece of meat from the grill.

"well you hated him because you said he was a pervert always reading those book and because he was always a lazy ass that was always late to everything" Shikamaru replied to my words easily.

"now that you mention it….Kakashi give me that book! I want to know what it's about and you always have your nose in it" I said grabbing for his pouch.

"Whoa!" Kakashi said standing up "What are you doing?" he asked.

"going in your weapons pouch and taking out your book….don't worry I won't steal your wallet, you should know me better than that!" I said peeved at what he was probably intentioning.

"No I'm just saying that…never mind you -sigh- here's the book and you'll probably hate me again after so just to be on the safe side I'll stay over here" Kakashi said tossing me the book and walking over to Asuma and sitting behind him.

I raised a brow in question and opened the book from the start. I started to read and noticed it was a love/smut/angst book. "Ha ha ha!" I started to laugh as I finished the second chapter.

"what's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"nothing just that I can't believe I was mad about something like this! Nay this is completely normal for a, what 26 year old guy?" I asked.

"25 years old" Kakashi corrected.

"Ten years older than me eh?" I asked.

"ten years your senior you should call me senpai" Kakashi said climbing out of the seat.

"yea cept' by brain age you're probably Shikamaru's kohei (junior)" I said smirking.

"just eat!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"but it's not all cooked yet" I said looking at the half cooked meat.

"then do something other than flirting with each other! It's kind of sickening to watch our teacher and senpai/student teacher flirt." Sasuke scrunched up his brows annoyed.

"i don't flirt...at the least I don't think I do" I said scratching my cheek.

"maybe you should get your training early" Asuma suggested.

"what training?" I was curious on what this training might be about.

"only some Kunoichi can go through this training and pass. Also you need to be mentally and physically strong" Asuma said adding to my curiosity and excitement.

"wow! Ok now I really want to know" I said.

"Training in the art of..." Asuma paused for dramatic effect.

"art of?" I repeated.

"The art of...Seduction" he finished. MY jaw dropped as Kakashi started to chuckle a bit, whether it was due to my reaction or to Asuma's answer I didn't know. Grabbing the hilt of my short Katana and standing up I slowly unsheathed it horizontally from my lower back. (like how Sasuke shippuden carries his short Katana.)

"DIE!" I growled lowly staring daggers at the troubled sensei of team 8.

"Wait! Sorry but all Kunoichi have to take this training at the age of 16! That is if the hokage and the special jounin in charge selects you" Asuma raised his hands shaking his head showing innocence.

I slumped back down and sighed "if I have to, I will."

"we can have you tested at the hospital this evening" Kakashi said placing some meat on his plate.

"sure and you can start to pray that I won't rip your guts out if they say I have to take it" I said nicely though a dark aura surrounded me menacingly.

"heh heh" everyone sweat dropped as I turned my attention back to the meat and started to pile on piece after piece.

"isn't that a bit too much?" Ino asked "normally you don't eat so much at once"

"Well we're all shinobi and we could die at any time so why not make the most of what you have when you have it? Plus I need my energy if I'm going to go though that stats test soon" I said wrapping a piece of meat in lettuce and stuffing it in my mouth.

"And you lost your feminine touch" Choji observed.

"People change after amnesia and I doubt I'll get my memory back honey; cause I like living this way" I said batting my lashes half heartedly.

"well lets hurry cause the hospital will close at 10pm" Kakashi said.

"it's only like what...5pm?" I guessed seeing as I didn't carry a clock in this world.

"no it's 7pm and the stats testing and all the other things will take a long time" Asuma said pointing to the wall clock over near the counter.

"Holy shit! Where does the time go?" I asked and hurriedly finished my plate. "Kakashi give me the book while I wait for you to finish" I said opening my hand.

"Little girls shouldn't be reading this kind of stuff" he said.

"Don't worry I skip those parts plus it is kind of funny how the main character and the heroine are always..." Kakashi stopped me.

"i haven't read it yet" he stressed as he got me to shut up.

"Fine if you're so stingy I'll go and see if they have the newspaper here" got up and left to the door where they had magazines and other reading material.

I came back with a magazine on medical-nin and products when I asked "where do I go for my Iryo-nin (Medical-nin) supplies?"

"Either the hospital pharmacy or the local medicinal shops around Konoha" Kakashi answered his plate clean.

The three genin were fighting over the meat. Naruto and Sasuke were having some sort of contest I didn't bother to know more about and Sakura was watching Sasuke with heart filled eyes.

No wonder they never see Kakashi's face when they eat I thought sweat dropping.

After another half hour

"Let's go to the hospital now, you three can come along too and get your stats checked as well" Kakashi said after paying at the counter.

"Bye team 8" I said waving at the genin team I "re-met". They waved back as we slipped out the door chasing after the uncaring jounin.

"Wow the hospital is huge!" I breathed as the giant expanse of brick walls were in my sight.

"Saki-nee, you always come here so try to keep your Awe inside your head" Naruto whispered. Seeing as Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones who knew I was well not Misaki but Misaki they had to keep warning me.

"Sorry...where are we going?" I asked in a whisper.

"We're going to that building" Kakashi pointed to the west wing of the hospital.

"why?" I asked wondering why that building section was so special and why we couldn't just go in though the front.

"It is the rehabilitation/mental health center" he answered starting to walk towards the west wing.

"oh...i damn hope you know what the hell you are doing" I sighed as we followed the jounin.

"I do...probably" he answered in a straight forward way.

"Great...they might think I'm a mental hospital ward" I growled under my breath.

"you kind of are seeing as you lost almost all your memories" Sasuke pointed out bluntly.

"true true" I agreed not really thinking. Everyone started to chuckle as I understood what I just said. "HEY!" I yelled turning on Sasuke.

"What you're the one who agreed" Sasuke said shrugging.

"What ever" I hissed as turned back towards the west wing.

We finally entered the building to find it very...bland. Yes bland, boring! The walls were white, the floor was tiled the ceiling was well normal.

"nurse? Yes we need to speak to a person who can help us with her amnesia, also to check her/our stats and we need to set an appointment with the special jounin who is in charge of the art of seduction for her test" Kakashi practically laid the whole plan out.

"Misaki-san can you please write you name here and Kakashi-san please sign here" the nurse said holding out the paper. I read it over once and frowned.

"Kakashi here is soo not going to be my guardien" I growled.

"i'm sorry but this is only nessisary so if something happens we know who to call to get you" the nurse said kindly.

"fine" I sighed and took the pencil and scribbled my name down.

"Now what is your name?" the doctor asked.

"MISAKI KEN, sheesh I have amnesia, I'm not brain dead!" I retorted to his stupid questions.

"Yes and your occupation?" he asked again ignoring my barbed comment.

"_I'm the hokage_" I said; sarcasm dripping from my tongue like venom.

"Will you please answer that again" the doctor said keeping calm.

"I'm a chunin and an unregistered Iryo-nin" I answered smoothly.

"Good what do you see here?"the doctor pulled out a white paper with a blob in the center.

"A blob…." I answered getting annoyed. The doctor looked at me as if I was an idiot "fine ….blood?" I answered a bit more seriously.

The doctor looked at the blob questioningly. Even the genins and Kakashi stared intently at it.

""if you paint the blob red then it looks like a splash of blood." I told them and they nodded with my reasoning.

"this?" the doctor pulled out another sign.

I stared at the blob shape for a long time….strangely it reminded me of Deidara's birds and thus Deidara popped up in my mind.

"Deidara…un" I added the un cause I just had to.

"and who is that?" the doctor asked.

" He's a …hot-headed blond and also a mad-bomber…..oh and he loves art and respects any kind of art even if it doesn't fit with his philosophy…. And he looks like a girl from afar." I added as it was true.

"Oookkkaayyy" the doctor nodded scribbling things on a piece of paper and handing it to Kakashi.

"this is it for today…come back for a check-up in three weeks" the Doctor said waving us out.

"gee thanks DOC" I said leaving quickly.

"To the stats testing" Naruto said pointing down the wrong hall.

"this way Naruto" Kakashi said pointing to the other direction.

"both are wrong it is this way" I said pointing down the middle hall.

"I thought you didn't know anything about the hospital cause of your seviere amniesia." Sasuke said with suspicion.

"There is a map right here Dofus" I said pointing to the hospital map next to me on the wall.

"oh…" everyone sweat dropped as I lead them down the hall. It was the fourth door to the left. Opening the door I found Kurenai and her team already inside.

"oh sorry" I said opening the door fully.

"Misaki-chan? How are you? I heard you have amnesia" Kurenai said walking up.

"Fine actually we are here to get our stats test" I told her.

"we're just done, Hinata just has to go." Kurenai said letting everyone else in.

"we'll wait then unless you want us outside" I said twitching my head towards the blond boy.

Kurenai caught what I was trying to say "no, it'll be fine" she said as we all sat down. Hinata entered a large room with glass walls and an inspector inside.

"So what did you get Kiba?" I asked peeking over.

"Eh, not much seeing as I always ditched class" Kiba said showing me the slip of paper.

"Ninjutsu= 1.5, Taijutsu= 2.5, Genjutsu= 0.5, Intelligence= 1, Strength= 2.5, Speed= 3.5, Stanima= 1.5, Seals= 1.5, Total= 14.5." I read quietly. "bet you have more strength than me" I said handing the paper back.

"REALLY?" Naruto ripped the paper from Kiba's hands.

"HEY!" Kiba yelled trying to grab it back.

"Guys! Be quiet Hinata is getting her test!" Kurenai said hitting them both upside the head.

Naruto and Kiba went off to a corner to smart their hurts.

Hinata came back out after a while, I could see some of the things she had to do and it didn't look fun at all.

"Hey Hinata!" I called waving.

"H-Hi M-misaki-san" she waved back shyly and blushed when she saw Naruto.

"just call me Misaki or Saki. The three Idiots seem to be able to call me that, why not anyone else?" I said patting Kiba who was on my right, Sasuke who was to my left and Naruto was in front- in a Kakashi style way (like the team photo.)

"IN" Kakashi said practically dragging me to the glass cage and throwing me in.

"Stand still" the inspector said.

"Hai" I said after giving Kakashi a whithering death glare.

The inspector was a girl and she seemed kind.

"I'm going to first measure your max chakra level so hold still." she said flipping to a new page in her note book.

The measurement consisted of pouring out my chakra into a metal rod which was connected to a machine. It read 3 on a scale of five.

"Good" the inspector...(let's call her U-chan cause Inspector is too long) said writing something down "now when I say run to that corner to that corner to that corner..." U-chan said pointing to the five corners in the room. Yes the room was a pentagon shape.

"GO!" U-chan said and I ran. No I sprinted across the room, I knew I was pretty slow compared to the standards of a shinobi.

When I finished I waited for the next order.

"now lift these things" U-chan handed me a couple weights that felt light.

"One" u-chan said and suddenly the weights felt 15lb on each.

There was a five second lapse in time before it doubled and a bit more to weigh about 45lb on each. And so on it went will I had to give up on 112lb on each.

Next was intelligence testing where I had to pick out the best strategy in 30 sec.

Scenario: shinobi from another country attack you and your team while on a mission to retrieve a hidden scroll from the fire temple. They surround you, there are 6 shinobi chunun level and your team is made up of yourself, and three genin. One genin is a hyuuga, one is a medical/sensory nin, the last is a genjutsu type.

Strategy:

retreat and report failed mission.

Charge in and try to disable all 6 shinobi.

Protect the medical-nin of the group and then charge in alone.

Protect the genjutsu type and charge in alone

protects the Hyuuga and charge in alone

die

protect the medical nin and have the genjutsu type put eveyone in a genjutsu and pick them off like flies.

Have Hyuuga use their Kekki genkai on enemy

place genin in safe place.

Scream

Write your own in space provided. _

I read the paper and asked for a pencil. As my answer I wrote my own strategy which read.

_Have Genjutsu type protect Medic nin using __genjutsu to trap anyone near and Medic-nin can kill them while they are trapped in genjutsu. Hyuuga and myself would fight the other shinobi. Hyuuga using gentle fist to damage their chakra coils and to inflict possible fatal damage. Myself using what I ca__n, if all else fails have genin head back or to temple alone depending on how important the mission is and I will stay and try to kill off the enemy._

U-chan read it and nodded writing something down. I had to do that test of intel again but this time it was telling what from what. Example would be, looking at two pictures and finding the differences...sound familiar?

Then it was seals time. I had to memorize two seal orders in a minute and also recite them correctly and accurately and swiftly. I have to say though I was pretty good.

Next was Taijutsu, this I was pretty confident in since I took Tae Kwon Do in my world and had a blackbelt. I had to fight U-chan for a while. It took all I had cause she was coming to me with killing intent. Of course she landed a few blows on me but that doesn't mean I didn't. I got her in the gut enough times to make her barf at least twice.

I was going in for a roundhouse when she disappeared and appeared behind me. I dropped to my hands as she came in for a punch and flipped her by kicking her in the chest.

Next was genjutsu...let's just say it's not my forte.

"it seems you don't know any genjutsu so I'll show you one, it is Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing technique, it is made up from the signs Snake then Rat ok?" U-chan said showing me the hand signs.

"one question, when I'm trapped is there a possibility that I will oh say a person's name?" I asked.

"yes there is a possibility" U-chan replied "only if you say something in the genjutsu."

"Ok, are the glass walls sound proof?" I asked again.

"yes"

"then what I say in here stays in here ok?" I begged not knowing what I might actually say.

"sure, it's safe in here" U-chan said starting the genjutsu.

I felt like opening my eye for the first time. It was blurry and all I saw was a broken down building that was familiar.

_Oh I know what this is _I said to myself looking around. Then I saw it, it was the last final moments of Itachi's life.

"I-" I stopped myself short; _I've seen this already now just break from this_. I scolded my self.

"Build up the chakra then release all my chakra then build it back up again...KAI" I said concentrating, my hands in a half ram.

I opened my eyes to see I was back in the glass room.

"YOSH! I did it!" I laughed lightly.

"good now try to cast the same one on me" U-chan said.

"ok" I made my signs and started the genjutsu. U-chan seemed to be in a dream like state. It lasted only a few seconds as U-chan came out of the spell.

"Nice but less than average" U-chan said writing more things down on the paper she held.

"Now Ninjutsu…I heard you knew some so I want you to recite all those you can remember."

"OK" I did my hand signs for the grand fireball jutsu. I breathed in and I shot out a big ball of fire that filled the room.

"ok….funny it said here on your previous records you had no talent in ninjutsu and your nature affinity was Lightning and Earth" U-chan frowned.

"he-he really?" I asked scratching the back of my head feigning innocence.

"do another jutsu" U-chan said

This time I did a chidori.

"strange" U-chan said.

"what now?" I asked.

"Chidori is an A-rank jutsu not to mention only Kakashi knows it"

"Well I was on a mission with him for about a week and I've watched him do the jutsu enough times already" I added trying to cover up any mistakes.

"Still to be able to read movements that fast you need a sharingan…wait I want you to watch what I do and follow along, the first one is going to be short" U-chan said starting with some hand seals. I followed with ease as she wasn't going that fast.

Then U-chan went faster, I followed till I found a pattern in her movements. Every time she was going to make a boar sign she always tilted the last hand sign forward a bit, every time a snake was coming she kept her fingers close, as for rat and ram signs she kept her arms sticking out like chicken wings and so on. Soon I was following her movements just as fast without delay. (Before someone says Oh this is so Mary-sue, there are actually people with fast brain action and eye movement to catch things like this)

It went on till U-chan stopped. "Ok I'll tell you this, you improved a lot…I don't know what kind of training you did but you improved tremendously here your score card" she handed me my slip of paper and I left the glass room and found myself met with surprised glances…

"Surprise!" I said with a fake smile.


	5. Learning the basics and about myself

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

Hey we're finally on chapter three! (technically four)

Misaki just had her test…why am I speaking in third person?...Tobi is a good boy!

o.O/ wow ok that was kinda strange even for me…. Well um enjoy the chapter….i hope…

R&R people! R&R!

**Learning the basics and about myself**

"_Surprise!" I said with a fake smile._

"No! Surprise doesn't fit into this!" Kurenai said freaking out.

"Calm down!" I soothed.

"No way! You were like the worse Shinobi who was afraid of blood, slow, weak and could hardly perform jutsus and you sucked at Taijutsu…and now you changed like this in a week… ok I would believe up to that much but the eye movement?" Kurenai kept going on.

"Kakashi back up" I whispered.

"Kurenai to tell you the truth Misaki isn't Misaki…well she is but she is Misaki from another world. They are one being in two different worlds. Misaki told me there was another Kakashi in the other world but he didn't wear a mask and had normal eyes." Kakashi said telling the whole truth.

I did a face palm as Kurenai stopped; the genin's eyes were wide with shock, except Naruto who already knew.

"_Nice_ actually tell the whole world about it! I was trying to keep this a secret and you just had to blab it out Idiot!" I said with a nasty attitude.

"well it certainly explains your change in personality and skill" U-chan said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm actually this world Misaki's childhood friend…I knew her very well and you well you gave off a different aura, I'm Utau by the way" she said.

"I'm Well Misaki…just call me Saki, all my friends from my world called me that" I said.

"Now should we tell the Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know what if I get kicked out of the village?" I asked.

"You won't and I doubt you would have to go back to the academy to re-learn either." Kakashi cleared out.

"Ok…I guess…" I sat down on a chair in deep thought.

"Misaki-nee-san" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Just call me Saki" I smiled leaving my little world of thoughts.

"Um…Saki-nee…" Sakura said again.

"Sakura, I'm the same person as I was this morning and yesterday as well, so don't be such a stranger" I said patting her head.

It seemed to give her confidence as she suddenly asked "who do you like better? Sasuke or Naruto?".

I was caught off guard and fell off my chair. "W-what?" I asked my eyes round.

"Who do you like better?" Sakura asked.

"I hope you mean as friends cause I have a crush and I'm not telling you…but then again I won't see him again so eh who cares if you know his name" I said trying to shrug off my shock.

"Who's your crush?" Kiba asked suddenly exited.

"Well he has black hair, coal eyes" I started and everyone looked at Sasuke since he had all those.

"You mean you crush looks like Sasuke?" Sakura asked, jealousy heard in her voice.

"_NO!_" I snapped "Sorry; but no, he was kind, but distant, he wasn't aloof but people though he was cause he always stayed away from the crowd. He was different, he was taller than me, and he was just him" I said smiling sadly.

"Oh…what is his name?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Shouta" I said.

"HM..." there was silence as no-one talked.

"So Sasuke or Naruto...as a friend like who would you rather hang around with" Sakura asked.

"Depends...if it's something like training and things like that I'd rather be near Sasuke, if you mean by hang around town I'd be near Naruto puling pranks and jokes, plus if I need to go shopping for things I can have Naruto use his Kage bunshin to help me" I grinned.

"True" they agreed.

"Anyways let's get your stats done team 7!" I said patting the genin's heads.

As team 7 did their tests Kakashi looked at my stats seeing what we had to improve and learn upon.

"Ninjutsu= 4.5, Taijutsu= 4.5, Genjutsu= 2, Intelligence= 3, Strength= 2, Speed= 2, Stanima= 3, Seals= 4.5, Total= 25.5." Kakashi read off.

"those are pretty good stats" Kurenai said looking at the slip as well. "Too bad you aren't a genjutsu type, you're still an Iryo-nin* but still if you train I bet you could become a pretty good genjutsu user." Kurenai suggested.

"I don't know, genjutsu isn't really my thing, I'm more head on type than an illusion type" I said squirming in my seat.

"ok but if you change your mind I'll always help" Kurenai offered.

"Thanks Kurenai-san" I smiled.

"Looks like you're a ninjutsu-taijutsu type….so I'll be more of a help with this." Kakashi said waving the paper like a flag.

"aye-aye sir" I said smirking.

"Ha-ha actually you will be sparring with _me_, it seems you have the same taijutsu stat as me" Kakashi added.

"but aren't they different? Cause doesn't it change depending on age, weight, height, gender?" I asked confused.

"No everyone is measured the same way" Utau-chan said exiting the glass vault with Sakura. Next Naruto entered the vault excitedly.

"and that makes it soo fair" I slumped back into my seat.

"Actually it does, it does so we know what to work on, if we are decreasing or increasing in our progress and so forth without it getting confusing" Utau-chan added before closing the soundproof door.

"well then I have the disadvantage, Kakashi is stronger, faster and has more knowledge than me" I said pouting.

"then we can spar" Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sure!" I got up "is there a gym around here?" I asked. Some random shinobi motioned to another glass room except this was a dome shape rather than the pentagon. Not only was it in a dome shape it also had grass, trees and a small pond with a stream leading outside.

"Great!" I pulled Kiba in to the dome, Kurenai and the Shinobi entered the dome as well, Shino and Sasuke followed curious. Sakura and Hinata watched from outside the glass room.

"ok rules are no killing; I'm sure you know why, all is fair taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and other you would like to perform, you lose when either you forfeit or we judge that you are outmatched, cough. Also this room isn't soundproof ok." the shinobi said.

"Hey is your name Hayate?" I asked to the shinobi.

There was silence then the shinobi answered "yes I'm Hayate, how you know I'm surprised."

"Let's start!" Kiba said rushing at me.

"you should think first Kiba-chan" I said as I dodged his punch.

He was a bit faster than me but it didn't matter as I was more skilled in the other jutsus than him.

"can I mentally maim him?" I asked yelling.

"Sure as long as we can fix it" Hayate called.

I grinned a pretty creepy grin as I distanced myself. I did some hand seals I memorized by heart. "Hidden mist technique" I said as a thick mist enveloped the area.

I could see Sasuke tense as I said those words, Sakura also looked worried, they probably knew what I was going to do next.

"don't be such a scaredy cat" Kiba taunted.

"did you know cats are smarter than dogs?" I asked appearing behind him.

"what?" Kiba turned but I was gone by then.

"I'm over here" I called whispering in his ear.

"HEY!" Kiba turned the other way but I was gone.

"ok this is getting creepy" Kiba said frowning.

"you know there are over twenty critical points on a human body...Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Jugular, Kidneys, the Heart, Aorta, Neck, Mastoid, Nose, top of the skull, and more. Which would you prefer my little puppy-chan." I said in a cold calculated voice.

"What?" Kiba shook slightly.

I appeared beside him and tapped his jugular "you could bleed to death". I disappeared before he could turn. "get your brain pierced" I said tapping his head. "stop your heart" I prodded him in the back, "of break your neck" I said clasping my hand lightly around the back of Kiba's neck.

"Stop! You can't kill me, it's against the rules" Kiba said, his voice was unconfident.

"but I don't care too much about the rules Inu-chan, remember I'm not the Misaki you knew" I said. I made shadow clones and passed him like people of the dead.

"i tell you this though, here in this mist, so many people were killed with this technique. Do you know why? It's because they can't see, hear and you can't smell" I continued. "the assassin comes from behind them and the victim don't know they died till they die" I said. I made one of my clones henge** into Kiba, another of me henged into a mirror like window. I appeared behind Kiba. My clones following what I did.

"you know, what you are seeing right now in that mirror is what is happening and what will happen" I smirked. My clone smirked as well as mimicking my lip movements.

"you wouldn't" Kiba and my changed Kiba clone said together.

"you think so" I said sliding out my short Katana.

"NO!" Kiba screamed as my clone pierced my Kiba clone.

Kiba's eyes grew wide as he looked at the short Katana producing from his chest. Kiba fainted, foam was bubbling from his mouth.

I undid the mist jutsu and looked at him worriedly. Maybe I went a bit too far.

"it didn't sound to good" Kurenai said looking at the passed out Kiba and my clones still standing where they were.

"It was just simple mind control...first get him worked up, then show him this" I said pointing my thumb at the "Mirror" and the Kiba clone impaled on my katana. "Finally I cast the new genjutsu I learned today on him at the last minute when he is only thinking about getting impaled on the katana" I concluded.

"why don't you become the interrogator for our village" Kurenai said picking Kiba up.

"Nah it's just not fun having to be near lunatics and making them even crazier" I said waving a hand "is Kiba ok?" I asked looking at his unconscious figure in Kurenai's arms.

"Probably" Kurenai said putting him down on the grass near the glass walls; away from the sparing area.

"I want to spar you" Shino said walking up.

"Sure" I said walking down towards the center of the room once more.

We started again, I took my stance and Shino well he just stood there.

"Go" Hayate said in a bored voice.

Shino had his bugs attack me. It was kind of creepy really so kinda ran away for about a minute before I remembered something, the bugs also sucked up chakra.

"Shino, I don't want to kill your bugs, but I will if I have to" I said as I quickly made hand signs.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" I said blasting my small sun-like fireball into the thick mist of insects. I could hear the bugs sizzle as they came into contact with my fire ball.

I then came straight away with. Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. "Katon: Housenka no jutsu"

small balls of fire shot at Shino who tried to dodge them but couldn't so his bugs paid the price.

"my Insects...i quit, it is stupid to kill by bugs like this for a stupid sparing match." Shino said leaving.

We watched as Shino left the room and sat outside along beside the genin and Jounin.

"OOKAY?" I was weirded out but recovered quickly enough.

"fight me" Sasuke said.

"no" I replied.

"what? Why?" Sasuke frowned.

"we will fight but when that day comes you'll know" I said patting him on the head.

"don't act cool" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth, one day we will fight, I know this because I can see the future" I whispered the last part of my sentence.

"what?" Sasuke turned, eyes wide.

"I was joking, see you fell for such an obvious lie so easily, do you think I can actually see the future?" I smirked as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Come on I'm tired." I said leaving the dome and sitting down beside Hinata. I closed my eyes for a second. I was like those people you saw in the halls of the school. A floater, a drifter. Sometimes she is alone, others with a friend or two. She builds walls around herself and keeps herself apart from others. Rarely showing emotions. In truth she is just shy, and scared, all she wants is a friend but is too afraid. I finally felt like I belonged.

Naurto came out of the room and handed the paper to Kakashi. Sakura went in next but before entering she called back "watch me Sasuke! Saki-nee" she waved happily.

I waved back, Sasuke just looked pissed while Naruto glared at his rival.

"Well as we are waiting for Sakura, you are going to learn some basics about jutsu and chakra." Kakashi said pulling out a scroll.

"Chakra is created from two parts, body energy that is naturally stored in our cells and spiritual energy gained from training and other experiences. To make a jutsu; you need the appropriate hand seals first. Then by releasing chakra you along with the hand seals you make your jutsu. Even if a jutsu is preformed there is a chance that is will not work. This is only because depending on what kind of jutsu you use you need a different amount of spirit and body energy in the chakra. Also even of you release a large amount of chakra unless you are able to control and harness the power properly your jutsu will in other words fail...you need a certain amount of chakra to perform all kinds of different jutsus. This is called chakra control, genjutsu, Iryo-nin and sensors have very high chakra control" I said not looking the scroll.

"how?" Kakashi and others asked.

"1. although not much I have some of Misaki's memories, 2. I just know because in my world we watch this world for...entertainment" I told them, why keep it a secret?

"ok that sounds so freaky but, I'll accept that." the two jounin said with a strange smile. The genin were in shock, their eyes wide.

"so what else do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I know the past, if I leave things alone then probably the future, I know the history to you Kakashi, I know about Sasuke, Naruto, about the Elders of the village, about the three sannin, the third, the fourth, the first and the second, I know many jutsus; some though I can't perform due to the fact my nature element is fire and lightning, actually I have the same elements as Sasuke." I said winking at Sasuke about the hint.

"so...you know what might most likely happen to us?" Kurenai asked.

"yes, there are so many things I can prevent, and so manythings I can do for things to work in Konoha's favor but...i won't touch anything, no matter how bad things might get I'm not touching it. It might destroy somethings that were not meant to happen yet." I said unable to meet anyones eyes.

"so if there was a future crisis that could be solved now and you knew, you wouldn't do anythin and won't tell anyone?" Kakashi asked his eye narrowing.

"yes, I won't do anything, maybe help on the side lines if the ending will be the same I would but major things like...nah this is personal so I won't say it but if someone plans to destroy Konoha but I know that konoha will survive, I would help Konoha in subtle ways" I said still unable to look at anyone.

"then you, do you know about the night of the Uchiha massicure?" Sasuke asked frowning, his face was serious and blank.

"yes, I know, and I know where he is" I said looking at Sasuke in the eyes.

His face distorted into pain and rage. "TELL ME! Tell me where the hell he is Damnit!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close.

"Sasuke, you're not strong enough yet, you can't keep up with him. You will though one day fight him and I'm worried about you. You can keep on this dark path of the avenger and close your eyes to the light or you can keep going into the light and one day when the day comes you can have you revenge." I said sadness laced into my voice.

"don't act like you care!" Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke, I do care, I care about you, I care about the Uchiha. I care about Naruto, I care about the you know Naruto, I care about Sakura and her parents who worry about her, I care about Kakashi-san; and his sorrows, I care about every single person in Konoha" I finished as Sakura came out. She looked scared.

"then why won't you help us protect it!" Kiba asked.

"ok then let's say that I prevented one shinobi here from dying." I said putting up a fake scenario. Every one nodded.

"then that other shinobi would most likely die." I said

"so it's a life for a life" Sasuke said.

"then the team members of the fallen shinobi will kill the other Konoha team for revenge. And then we would strike back and soon war could happen" I concluded.

"COULD" Kiba said.

"could, ok then Kiba lets say that your squad was on a mission and enemy shinobi came and killed Shino." I said "what would you do?" I asked.

"i'll kill the shinobi who killed Shino." Kiba answered as if it was obvious.

"Now do you see?" I asked eveyone else. They knew what I meant.

"good I hope you now understand where I stand. I wish I could stop and help but I can't, I would be playing god" I said and Sasuke let go. "there are so many things I want to tell you and prevent. It is so hard to watch things happen know that I can prevent it but can't" I said a single tear left my right eye.

Everthing was quiet once more.

*BOOM*

we all jumped in surprise, I rushed out of the room and saw some one familiar.

He was milky white, and was literally a snake.

"PEDOMARU!"

Ok I just had to add that onto the end. PEDOMARU!

Can you guess who said that?

What will happen? Why is Ped-Orochimaru here? Will we get answers?

Ch.4: Awakening a secret


	6. Awakening a secret

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

OK! chapter four! he he he! Woo hoo!...

now last time we ended on a high note so let's see if we can tone it down a small bit.

K Let it ROCK!

R&R, peeps, R&R

**Awakening a secret**

"PEDOMARU" I yelled as I saw its milky white complexion and purple eye makeup.

"Pedomaru? I'm offended!" he said placing a hand on him hip and placing a hand on his chest.

"Gay" I said frowning a bit.

"Now that is offensive! Don't you have any manners?" he asked raising a brow.

"Guess I wasn't born with any" I spat.

"Spiteful aren't we?" Orochimaru said with his serpentine voice.

"Shut up, your voice makes me want to barf" I said whipping out a kunai.

"Misaki watch out, it's Orochimaru of the Sannin" Kakashi warned.

"I know that already" I hissed.

"Misaki? Where have I heard that name before….um….um….OH! You must be Ken, Misaki!" Orochimaru said after a time of thinking.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"You are actually asking me that? I should be asking you how you know me" Orochimaru said.

"I just know" I said standing in a fighting stance.

"Well anyways you, are you Misaki Ken from this world or from the other world?" Orochimaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"From the other" I answered truthfully.

"Then there is a secret that should be kept quiet unless a certain ninja lets it all out" Oro grinned evilly. I was curious, a secret about me? I tried my best to keep my curiosity down.

"There is a special secret about your birth" Oro continues, not caring about what was happening around him.

"About my birth?" I questioned the snake freak "I was born in the other world, how would you know?"

"It's because you are not the child of you parents" Oro said.

I froze, memories of my childhood started to play in my head.

"What are you talking about?" I growled trying not to think about what he said.

"I'm saying the Misaki who lived here was actually the Misaki from the other world, you were born here, in ours" Oro smirked as my eyes grew large. I started to shake, "No" the kunai dropped from my hand and clattered to the ground.

"Yes you are of the Ken clan, your clan was small but strong. They were praised for having large reserves of chakra stored inside them. Your clan had a powerful kekkei genkai; a special doujutsu, almost a mix of Sharingan and Byakugan, it could read the movements of hand seals and show you the many pressure points of the body, it also allowed you to utilize the five elements" Oro said "over the generations the dou-jutsu mutated and formally unified with the body, in other words your generation had the perfect eyes. Your eyes were no longer just jutsu that consumed chakra but eyes that could "see" more than the human eye could; your eyes can not see the chakra veins in the body like the sharingan and byakugan"

"LIES!" I yelled in denial.

"But I speak of the truth, you were switched on the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha" Oro kept speaking.

"Shut the fuck _UP_!" I ran at him posing a punch to his jaw but he blocked easily.

"On that day you were about to be killed by the Kyuubi as well as the other children of the clan, the adults were out fighting but they were dying of course. Your parents were guarding the children and as the kyuubi came closer your father put you in a space time warp and brought the other you here and you to the other world" Oro took my neck in his grasp and squeezed.

"MISAKI!"

"SAKI-Nee!"

"OI!"

"I'm fine! I…I just want to hear" I said relaxing in the tightening grip.

"your parents raised the other you here knowing that you were safe on the other side, just last year your parents died on a mission, sadly they crushed their eyes before they died, your father burned his body and you mother had herself get eaten. Too bad, they were such prodigies too." Oro said.

"What of the clan?" I asked.

"Everyone left, they fled Konoha and live somewhere in the world all scattered." Oro said.

"HN…now that I know the truth I can use this to my full extent!" I yelled. Bringing a leg up I kicked him in the groin. He gave a muffled groan as he sank to the ground. "No matter if you're an S-rank missin-nin or children, you males have the easiest weak spots to target." I said sneering.

"that looked like it hurt" Naruto said fearfully.

"I told myself that I wouldn't do anything that would change the fate of Konoha but this could just be an exception!" I said kicking him in the ribs.

"damn you woman" Oro got up and did some seals. Snake, Tiger.

"Hidden shadow snake hands aren't going to work here Orobastard!" I said surprising him in knowing the jutsu name.

"you even know the name" he smirked.

I did my hand signs with confidence this time. "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" I called as I spat small fireballs each hitting the snakes with precision.

"when were you able to copy that? It is strictly an Uchiha clan's technique" Orochimaru frowned.

"i have my ways Oro-bastard" I yelled. "this is for my parents!" I said creating a chidori. "Chidori!" I ran at the snake at full speed, heightened by the Chidori and chakra. I pierced though Orochimaru though the stomach but he poofed off.

"i see you know high level jutsus, I'll be waiting to see how much you improve Ken-chan" Oro disappeared into thin air.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed into the air, and fell on my knees. "this is too much! Too fucking much." I grit my teeth.

"you can cry" Naruto said patting my back.

"shinobi saying number 25: No matter what situation, a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. You must make you mission your top priority and possess a heart that never shows tears" I said "i got that one a while back, I was like what...9yrs old when I heard that, I agreed totally." I got up and stood tall "my mission is to protect this place in my own way whether you agree with my ways or not is up to you." I said and used a body flicker jutsu to get back home. I knew I left the others worried but I didn't care.

_I'll just sleep and think things though in the morning_ I thought as I fell asleep right away.

OK this is a pretty short chapter... well at the least the past is reviled and also my mutated eyes.

Ch.5 : Up and coming Chunin exams (PT.1)

|o.\/|


	7. Up and coming chunin exams pt1

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

We are on numba faive!

Great I have a Kekkai genkai and now it just makes me feel more Mary sue...is this like a disease? Don't worry, I have my many fails coming up soon.

R AND R PLZ...did you know I had to write AND four times to get it right? Like really? It is only three letters... and now I feel brain dead.

**Up and coming Chunin EXAMS (Pt. 1)**

There was something wrong. I got up from my bed and looked at the clock; 7:00am it showed me. That was strange, unless I was woken by something I usually never woke up this early.

*CRASH! CLANG, BOOM*

That was what probably woke me up this early. I walked out of my room; my clothes were still a mess of what I had worn the previous day. Scratching my head I yawned and stared at the mess in the kitchen. Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in the kitchen doing who knows what.

"Hey dobe! Stop making such a racket! You'll wake her" Sasuke said in a loud whisper.

"SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto almost yelled.

"You shut up baka! Sasuke is right!" Sakura said hitting Naruto with a fist.

"I'm already awake" I said standing at the door.

"Good morning!" Sakura said then Naruto ran around with a pan on fire.

"Get rid of this!" Naruto yelped.

"Naruto give me the pan" I said. Naruto still panicking threw the now ball of fire at me.

Oh shit! Was all I thought as I caught it, the fire burned as I ran towards the sink.

"Sasuke! The tap, the tap!" I repeated as I kept tossing the pan from one hand to the other.

*SSSSS*

The fire was extinguished and the pan was half melted.

"Naruto you owe me another pan" I sighed looking around the kitchen and the mess created all around.

"we tried to make breakfast for you" Sakura said hesitantly. She also looked around the kitchen, plates were in the sink, the pots and pans on the stove, powder here and there.

"_Clean it up!_" I demanded trying to keep my anger down.

"Aye. Aye, Ma'am!" they said and started to clean till Naruto crashed a few other plates, I had to stop them.

"Leave, you guys will ruin all my plates, dishes, and kitchen wear." I said telling them all out. I had my arm raised and finger pointing out the door.

"sorry Saki-nee we were trying to be helpful" Naruto said passing me.

"It's the thought that counts" I said ruffling his hair.

Did I mention I hated moving too much in the morning? Well I wasn't too happy when I started to clean up. There was first dishes, pots, and pans that need to be washed. After doing that I had moved to the counter that had goo and something gross looking. It took a while but the counter was clean as so was the stove. Now it was the floor and walls. It was somehow caked with flour, sugar, instant coffee, eggs, and something I couldn't name was stuck onto the wall.

Another hour was spent into finishing my clean up. It was now time for some payback.

"Hey! You Idiots in my living room! You guys are going to pay up for the broken plates and burned kitchen ware!" I yelled storming into the living room.

"It's all Naruto's fault! He said it would be faster to cook if we had Sasuke use his Goukakyuu to light the stove!" Sakura yelled pointing at the young blonde.

"What? It is clearly Sasuke's fault! He's the one who actually did it! He should have known better!" Naruto blamed the Uchiha who sat beside Sasuke.

"What? How the hell is it my fault dobe! You're the one who came up with the idea!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke's right! Naruto you're to blame!" Sakura totally agreed with Sasuke.

"Guys! Would you be quiet for at least five minutes?" Kakashi raised his voice slightly to be heard.

"What Kakashi?" we all said turning to the silver haired jounin.

"We have a mission today" Kakashi said reading his book.

"fine we can go but after I want you three to help me with a little something" I grinned evilly. It sent shivers down the genin's backs as the nodded.

_After mission_

Naruto was beaten up and tired as Sakura helped him down the street.

"It's because you push yourself way too much" Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Pfft can't you take care of yourself?" Sasuke asked with a straight face while walking away from the group.

Naruto snapped at his words "GOD DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled shaking his fist at Sasuke's back.

"If you don't calm down I'll knock you out!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

Kakashi and I watched silently as the exchange in words happened.

"teamwork seems to be suffering lately" Kakashi sighed.

"tell me about it, I'd have thought they would at the least stop fighting during the mission" I said watching.

"Yeah! What Kakashi and Saki-nee said! You're the one running our teamwork Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight! Bastard!" Naruto yelled facing the back of the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped walking away and replied with his own "That's you, you moron. If you want me to stop making you look weak and bad…" Saskue turned and faced Naruto. "..then just become stronger than me"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a face of dislike, Sasuke looked to be in deep thought, Sakura looked worried.

_This is -Sigh- getting worse every minute_. I thought looking up at the sky. That was when I saw the Hokage's summoning eagle.

I peeked over at Kakashi who also noticed the eagle.

"Ok that's it for today, I have to get the report into the hokage's office, bye" Kakashi left using the teleportation jutsu leaving me with the genins.

"Then I'm going home" Sasuke said turning once more towards the street.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait how about.." Sakura said catching up to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and turned to Sakura. "…we work on our teamwork? Hmmm? Just the two of us" Sakura said.

"if you have the time to bother me this much, go train by yourself and stop lagging us behind. You're just like Naruto" Sasuke said. Sakura looked crushed.

"no actually, your techniques are worse than Naruto's" Sasuke corrected himself and left.

Sakura looked depressed as Naruto waved suddenly hyper "Sakura-chan! We should train together!" he said.

"I'm going to train so I can beat Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

I heard a noise and something hit my leg. I looked down and raised my brows as a painted box scuffled along the ground. After bumping into my other leg it moved in a wide berth around me and towards Naruto.

Naruto noticed and sweat dropped. He started to move and the box followed him noisily.

"what kind of rock is square?" Naruto accused pointing at the box. "I can even see the eye holes! Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?"

I chuckled as I watched the scene unfold.

Three kids came out of the box, one I knew to be Konohamaru, and the other two; I couldn't remember their names.

"you saw right though us bro!" Konohamaru said adjusting his goggles.

"oh it's just you Konohamaru, what's with the goggles" Naruto asked with a plain face.

"we're copying your old style Bossu (boss)" Konohamaru said smiling proudly.

"ok" Naruto said simply.

"You're being so cold to us!" Konohamaru whined.

"mmmok" Naruto seemed a bit desperate to leave.

"you are you free?" the kids asked.

"nope Naru-chan here has to train!" I said patting Naruto's head of blond hair like a dog.

"but you promiced to play ninja with us!" they whined.

"why in the world would a ninja "PLAY NINJA!"" Sakura asked a dark aura surrounding her; probably from Sasuke's rejection.

"Who're you?" Konohamaru asked.

I held back a chuckle as I knew what was coming next.

"I'm Misaki, Naruto's friend" I said.

"and you?" the girl beside Konohamaru asked Sakura.

"oh I know! Nice Bossu, she's your, you know_, girlfriend_?" Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"Hahaha she's crazy about me" Naruto said without hesitation.

"WRONG!" Sakura punched Naruto into a fence.

"What did you do that for you Ugly Bitch!" Konohamaru said running over to Naruto.

I closed my eyes to what happened as I flinched at a few crashes and sqeals of pain.

I opened my eyes to see Konohamaru and Naruto sprawled on the ground with lumps on their head. Sakura was walking away.

"is that large forehead girl actually a girl?" Konohamaru asked wincing in pain.

Sakura stopped and chased them. I who was in their path also ran.

I moved to the side as Konohamaru ran into something.

"that hurt" a gruf male voice scowled.

"huh?" I looked and saw Temari and Kankuro standing in the middle of the street.

"that hurt punk" Kankuro said raising Konohamaru by the collar.

"don't we'll get in trouble Kankuro." Temari said.

"sorry, we were just messing around" Sakura said trying to get out of this.

"HEY FATASS LET GO OF HIM!" Naruto yelled at the sand genin.

"Naruto let me handle this" I said placing a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"let's play a bit before the boss gets here" Kankuro said.

"you Bastard!" Naruto charged.

"heh" Kankuro tripped him with his puppet jutsu.

"what?" Naruto asked tripping on what seemed like nothing. I had seen it though, a very thin, nearly unnoticeable chakra string.

"leaf genins are so weak" Kankuro taunted.

Naruto and Sakura were in shock.

"Let go of me" Konohamaru said shaking.

"Let go of him you fat pig!" Naruto yelled at the Sand-nin who was still holding onto Konohamaru by the collar.

Sakura shut Naruto up choking him.

"you're annoying, well I hate midgets, when they're annoying me; it makes me want to kill them" Kankuro said raising a fist.

"i'm not a part of this" Temari said.

"I'm sorry but I must demand you to stop your violent behavior." I said stepping in.

"and who're you? Another leak Genin?" Kankuro asked.

"Ken, Misaki. Chunin level/iyro-nin kunoichi. By my status as the higher I will not allow you to continue" I said with a stoic face.

"a chunin eh?" Kankuro said arrogently.

"Kankuro and Temari of the sand. I will notify the Hokage of this violent behaviorism and also your Jounin leader, this may keep you at the Genin level for another couple of years" I threatened.

"how do you know our names?" Temari asked suspiciously.

"you two have been using it during the conversation, and you two and another younger male are the Kazekage's children" I answered truthfully.

"smart but it won't help here" Kankuro said starting to bring down his fist.

I grabbed a pebble and threw it.

Another rock came and together they hit Kankuro's hand/wrist making him let go of Konohamaru.

We looked up into a tree and saw Sasuke tossing two stones with his left hand.

"What are you bastards doing in our village" Sasuke demanded.

"another annoyance" Kankuro muttered.

"Get lost Bastards!" Sasuke threatened.

"Cool!" Sakura and the little girl said together.

"Naruto-nii you suck, I believed in you." Konohamaru cried.

Naruto was comforting Konohamaru while I watched.

"Get down here punk!" Kankuro said. "i hate arrogant showoffs like you" Kankuro took off his back ornament.

Temari was looking pretty shocked.

I felt the slight chakra before the voice came. "Stop it Kankuro" a raspy voice breathed. It sounded like sandpaper on wood. "you're an embarrassment to our village, didn't you hear what the Chunin kunoichi said, she can fail you now"

"Ga-Gaara" Kankuro stuttered.

I could see the sweat pouring down Kankuro and Temari's faces as Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Losing yourself in a fight, you're pathetic. Why do you think we came here? To play?" Gaara asked.

"But listen! Gaara the punks start-" Kankuro started.

"shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Ok! Sorry Gaara" Kankuro said falling quiet.

"I'm also sorry, really sorry!" Temari said.

The sand genin were shaking under Gaara's glance.

"Sorry to you guys as well, my teammates are disobedient." Gaara said vanishing and reappearing beside his team.

"we got here early but that doesn't mean you get to play" Gaara said leaving with his team.

"WAIT!" Sakura yelled.

"what" Gaara asked.

"you guys are from the sand right? Why are you here? It is forbbidden to enter the village without permission even though we are allies. State your purpose and depending on the answer we might not be able to let you go" Sakura said seriously.

"how clueless can you leaf genin get? I have my pass right here" Temari said "we are here to take part in the Chunin selection exam" Temari said showing her pass.

"wow it's that time of the year already?" I asked.

"yep." Temari said.

"good times" I said as a bit of Misaki's memories came into my head.

"you? I thought you didn't have your memories" Naruto said.

"no I have my chunin exam memories and they are hilarious.. all Misaki did was get saved time and time again!" I said.

"what is this exam anyways?" Sakura asked.

"have your Chunin friend explain to you." Kankuro snorted.

"what is it?" Naruto echoed.

"shinobi from neighboring villages come and gather to take part in this Exam. One main aspect is to maintain balance and alliance with other countries. The other is to see if you are capable to be a Chunin or not." I started but Naruto started to talk with Konohamaru.

"you asked the question Now listen!" I said hitting Naruto in the head.

By then Sasuke had come down. "you what is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Me?" Temari asked hopeful

"no the one with the gourd" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara of the desert? What about you? And the chunin?" Gaara asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke of the leaf." Sasuke answered.

Gaara turned to me.

"Ken Misaki of the leaf" I answered as well.

"i shall remember" Gaara said leaving.

"what about me!" Naruto yelled.

"don't care" Gaara said over his shoulder.

The sand Genin left and Naruto was jumping up and down in frustration.

I sighed and watched as the team started to bicker again.

"Don't get into too much trouble ok?" I said and left the genin and the children alone. I walked though town mostly I was sightseeing. In the anime and manga they didn't show a lot of the streets so I thought it was the perfect time now.

As I was walking I passed a place that sold kitchen ware. _Great I forgot about that_...I thought as I recalled the morning events.

I wasn't too happy that almost half my dishes, pots and pans were broken and deformed.

I entered the store after a few minutes in thought and saw Kurenai there.

"Hi Kurenai-san" I said walking up to her.

"Misaki-chan? What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"well you see..." I retold her about the morning events.

"your genins almost destroyed you kitchen?" Kurenai echoed, then she chuckled "at the least it's the thought that counts" she said.

"i know but I have to get rid of almost half my kitchen wear, not that I had much, two pots, three pans, two sauce pans, five big dishes and so on...just the usual for someone who lives alone" I said looking at the pans.

"Alone? Misaki didn't live alone, she lived with her friend...what was his name..." Kurenai was deep in thought.

"Him?" I asked "Misaki lived with a guy?"

"yeah, they were childhood friends though actually he is on a mission very far away" Kurenai replied to my shock.

"So that was the locked room." I concluded.

"Well if you're not busy would you like to gab some dango?" Kurenai offered.

"Sure!" I loved...no liked very much dango.

We left the store and headed towards the Dango shop talking about how team 8 and team 7 were doing.

"How is Hinata?" I asked kind of worried, she in fact reminded me of myself in the other world.

"she's good, improving actually." Kurenai said "though she pushes herself hard and tries her best but she always brings herself down thinking about the words her own father said." Kurenai looked sad. I knew what the Hyuuga head had said to and about Hinata, it wasn't the kindest words.

"i know it must be tough on her" I said as we entered the Dango shop.

"Kurenai! Misaki! Why do you look so down?" A voice called from the back of the store.

I looked up and saw Anko sitting with a large pile of Dango and a cup of green tea.

"Hi Anko-san" I said. Kurenai and I sat down next to her.

"Hayate told me everything, Misaki I'm glad you are back, you know used to look after you when you were a baby...two years old you were I think" Anko said pushing the plate towards us.

"thanks, yea I didn't know till...that bastard told me. I was in a pretty big shock." I said biting down.

"you were denying everything!" Kurenai said as a witness.

"i'm not now!" I said smiling.

"well did you hear? The Chunin exams are next week" Anko took another stick of dango

"yeah I had an encounter with some sand Genin earlier. Man they were trouble" I said scratching the back of my head.

"i nominated all three of my genin, as did Asuma and Kakashi" Kurenai informed us.

"great! I bet Iruka flipped out" I said knowing he did.

"he said they weren't ready yet. He and Kakashi got into a small verbal argument" Kurenai sighed.

"they'll be fine, they will be. I'm more worried about Sasuke" I said

"Sasuke? Not Naruto or Sakura?" they asked.

"nah, they'll be fine but...I can't tell you cause you will try to stop it" I leaned back but forgot I was in a stool and fell.

"ouch!" Anko and Kurenai whinced and snickered.

"_thanks_" I said sarcastically. Picking myself up I heard a gruff ahem behind me.

"whoops sorry" I said not looking at the person.

"and to think Kakashi recommended you" the voice said.

I looked up and saw Izumo and Kotetsu (the two gate guards as most people would know them as)

"recommend for what?" I asked looking up at them which wasn't much seeing as they were only a few centimeters taller than me.

"to be a Chunin exam examiner" they answered.


	8. Up and coming chunin exams pt2

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

Ok I was asked to be a examiner!

anyways if you can please give me constructive criticism not flames or else they will be used for a bonfire in my backyard!

It's not the Chunin exams yet!

R&R~~~

**Up and coming Chunin EXAMS (Pt. 2)**

"To be a Chunin Exam examiner" they said.

"What? Really?" I asked excitedly.

"yep and we have a meeting with the first Exam proctor tomorrow at noon" Kotetsu said with a grin.

"Yes!" I punched the air above me. I wanted to hug them but I didn't cause it would be awkward…_very awkward_.

"Nice Misaki!" Anko cheered.

"Look after my team for me" Kurenai said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I will!" I beamed. It was awesome to know I got to watch the exams take place! Even thought I read it and watched it, I knew that it would be different.

"Great! Now remember tomorrow at noon we will meet in the teacher's office in the ninja academy." Kotetsu said grinning at my sudden bust of energy.

"I'll remember!" I wrote somethings down on a napkin with a pencil.

"see you tomorrow and be on your best behavior" Izumo joked.

"ha ha, I'm not a child" I said smiling. We bid each others good bye and I went back to Kurenai and Anko.

"Exited?" Anko asked.

"Ecstatic!" I was brimming with happiness.

"strange though, I wouldn't have thought someone like Kakashi would recommend anyone to be an examiner." Kurenai thought.

"maybe he thinks I can help in some way, shape or form" I shrugged.

"maybe...who the hell cares" Anko said ordering another platter of Dango.

"Who cares about what?" a deep voice from behind us asked.

We looked back and saw Asuma.

"jeez you stink of tobacco" I scrunched up my nose.

"you always say that" Asuma ruffled my hair.

"cause it's true, were you looking for Kurenai?" I asked with a knowing look. Anko also shared this moment since we both knew about Asuma and Kurenai's _little crushes_ on each other.

"No, actually I came to tell Anko that you are the second Exam proctor, so prepare yourself is what my pops said" Asuma drawled.

"Nice!" Anko cheered.

"Awsome! What are you going to do?" I asked.

"he-he-he it's a secret~" Anko smirked evilly.

"kowaii!" I joked "Well I have to be off see ya all later" I waved and left the store. I knew about what was really going to happen. The invasion, the Shukaku, and the true purpose of the exam.

Should I tell or should I not. I thought walking down the streets.

"Misaki!" a voice called.

I turned and saw Tenten.

"oh hi Tenten" I waited for her to catch up with me. "need something?" I asked.

"yea, can you show me some more swordplay?" Tenten asked, her eyes shining.

"Sure, let's go now" I said heading towards the training areas, if I remembered correctly from my first day here; the training area was somewhere close by.

"over here" Tenten said taking the lead.

"thanks" I followed her towards a big grassy field with a bit of a forest near the western area.

"ok! Let's spar!" Tenten said summoning her own katana.

"I'm not going to go easy on you" I warned.

"don't want you to" Tenten charged with the Katana pointed towards me dangerously.

I moved to the side and swung my short katana towards her abdomen.

I could see her opposite arm move slightly and so I ducked. The katana missed me by a few hairs. I jumped back creating some distance between us.

For about an hour we sparred with occasional minute breaks.

"Misaki where did you learn how to use a Katana so well?" Tenten asked.

"Well…Tenten I have to tell you something cause I don't want to lie to you" I said and told her about who I really was and about my history.

"ok then…If…If you did come from a different world how did you learn to use a Katana?" Tenten asked.

"I'm a blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do, we are taught how to use a sword, only the basics in my club but my friend is a Kendo student and we often sparred together" I told her recalling some of the fond memories.

"Oh, wow ok." Tenten sat there quietly, probably letting some of the things I said sink into her brain.

"Well it's getting late we should be going home" I said standing and helping Tenten up as well.

"See ya later Misaki!" Tenten waved running off towards her house.

I waved back as she disappeared. Now the problem was how was I going to get home?

"I can't believe this! I watched the streets carefully but I just can't seem to get home or find any place familiar!" I groaned as I walked though the darkening evening streets of Konoha.

"Lost?" someone asked.

"No….yes" I sighed and turned to see someone unexpected.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"yes?" he asked, his dark eyes showing no emotion.

"can you tell me which way my house is?" I asked sheepishly.

"Are you stupid?" he asked.

"Yes I am so show me the frickin way home!" I pouted, I was being told by a twelve? Thirteen year old!

"that is your apartment" Sasuke said pointing towards a dark building.

"that looks nothing like my flat" I growled, was he playing me an idiot?

"no really! This is the back of the apartment. If you jump over the building you probably should see that it is your flat" Sasuke said with such a look on his face.

"really?" I jumped over to make sure and sure enough he was right. I jumped back and saw Sasuke starting to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke! Thanks!" I yelled. He raised a hand a waved acknowledging that he had heard.

"what are you doing here anyways?" I asked catching up to him.

"my apartment is over there….that building" Sasuke pointed to a building not too far from mine.

"Nice we're sorta like neighbors" I smirked as I saw the apparent annoyance displayed on Sasuke's face.

"Hn" Sasuke leaped away leaving me in the middle of the road/street/path whatever you call it.

I turned and walked back to my apartment. _Time to study! _I thought thinking about some of the Iryo-nin techniques I would have to learn. There was only one technique I could remember Misaki doing and how. Healing hands where you convert your regular chakra into chakra with healing properties and weave it in between organs and help the cells regenerate.

I started to unlock the door to my flat when I noticed a note on the door. Sure I might have the perfect eyes but it doesn't come in handy when you had such poor concentration.

Another thing to work on. I thought as I plucked the note from my door.

_Ken Misaki,_

_tomorrow we will meet in the teacher's office in the Ninja Academy at 12 pm sharp to discuss the Exam . DO NOT FORGET!_

_First Examiner, Morino Ibiki_

I smiled, I had forgotten about the meeting and also I had to tell the Hokage about who I really was tomorrow as well. It was going to be a long day.

I opened the door and heard loud rustling in the living room.

My light mood was quickly soured as I quipped out my kunai.

"who's there?" I called into the darckness.

"It's me, I came back for the Chunin exams" a voice called.

I knew that voice but who it belonged to I couldn't remember.

"ok" I flicked on the light and saw what shocked me.

Wouldn't I suck I I left you hanging here?

But I'm not that mean...

On the couch I saw lying down with his eyes closed was Kabuto.

"Kabuto?" I asked.

"the one and only" he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked horrified, hoping desperately that the boy Misaki was living with was not him.

"like I said, I cam back from my mission for the chunin exams...you normally call me Kabuto-nii. Anyways I'm home, I think you toughened up a bit" he smiled his nice guy smile.

I bit my lip and frowned. "yea, sorry about that Kabuto-nii! Welcome home!" I said all smiley. I wasn't too terrible an actress but I hoped that he wouldn't see thought my act.

"It's late, why don't you sleep?" Kabuto shooed me towards my room.

"Good night Kabuto-nii" I smiled and entered my room. This was bad, no this was terrible. Not only was Misaki friends with the spy who worked with Pedomaru...i mean Orochimaru. Kabuto was also a major enemy I had to look out for in the Chunin exams.

I opened a random scroll on healing and started to study. I took out a notebook with other markings in it and a pen. I took notes and worked on my jutsus.

I noticed how this was just like learning an instrument. Give me the instrument and method book and in two weeks I'll have it down flat.

It only took an hour with the chakra scaple as it was the one I knew I would need.

Next I tried the Secret Healing Injury Destruction or Inyu Shometsu, a technique created by Kabuto. Some how his technique was in this book but then realized that this was a journal by Misaki.

She had neat writing!

It took a while to get right but somehow I did. I cost lots of time and cutting small incisions on my finger.

I noticed it was already midnight so I went to bed only to be woken with a loud yell.

"MISAKI-NEE!"

I veined, I knew who belonged to that voice, it was Nauto. What did he want to late at night?

I opened my eyes a crack and noticed it was light out.

_Dang it's already morning._ I thought lying in bed. Maybe if I just stay in my bed they'll think I'm not here. I thought but then the window opened and team seven stood on my balcony.

"Wake up, it's already 11:30 in the morning." Naruto jumped on my bed.

"Get off you'll dirty the covers" I growled and pushed him off.

"Don't you have a meeting?" Sasuke asked holding up the small note off my table.

"what meeting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we will meet in the teacher's office a 12 pm sharp to discuss the Exam" Sasuke skimmed.

"Ah right that one..." I was starting to fall asleep again.

"it's now 11:35 am" Sakura pointed out looking at the clock.

"WHAT? Shit sorry. All out you out I need to get ready!" I said pushing the three Genins and Kakashi off the balcony.

Quickly I dressed, bid good bye to Kabuto and scrambled out.

I ran down and sped towards the academy reaching just in time. I rushed towards the office and slammed open the door. I looked around the room panting and found that everyone was staring at me.

Sheepishly I closed the door in front of me calmed my nerves and entered the office again gaining stares.

"Now that our last member is here we will start." Ibiki said bringing up a rolling chalkboard.

Kotetsu and Izumo waved me over to them. Since I didn't know anyone else I sat with them.

"we will be planning the first part of the exam that will be held on July 1st." Ibiki wrote down the date on the chalk board.

"you all were specially picked by myself and other jounins" Ibiki kept going "I expect you all to know what to do and commit this to your memory"

"What exactly will the first exam be on?" a chunin sitting in the back asked.

"the first part will be on information gathering, the second will be in whether they will take a risk or not" Ibiki answered.

"So a test on how well they can gather information" another Chunin from the left echoed.

"A paper test" I said unconsciously.

"What?" a chunin asked obviously not liking the fact that I was here.

"A paper exam…it will be filled with difficult questions and we can promote cheating, we have a chunin or two to be victims of being cheated off of and.." I started but Izumo caught on and finished for me "those who cheat like idiots are kicked out"

"Precisely" I nodded.

"You're smarter than you look" Kotetsu ruffled my hair.

"and what is that supposed to mean?" I asked raising a brow.

"Good idea but how should we make it harder?" Ibiki asked looking onto the crowd.

There was a lengthy silence so I decided to lead this on.

"put them under pressure. Give them ten points. They lose a point for each wrong question meaning ten questions. They lose two points what we the chunins notice them cheating" I said standing up.

"that is good but what about the second part? The risk factor?" a Chunin from the back challenged me.

I turned towards the Chunin and spoke. "the tenth question will be reviled 45 min into the test. They will be given a choice, if they take the question or not is up to them. Tell them if they fail the test after taking the tenth question they will never be able to enter the chunin exams again. If they don't take the test they and their teammates fail but have a chance to enter the chunin exams" I said.

"And how is that supposed to be risk factor?" Ibiki asked.

"Like I said if they fail after taking the tenth question they can't enter the chunin exams ever again. If they pass it's good. They can also quit as well and drag their teammates out with them. This simulates whether they are willing to risk or bet their life on the line for a blind mission" I told him.

I heard murmurs of agreement rumble though out the room.

"what are we doing listening to a child like her?" An older Chunin asked pointing a finger at me.

"yeah! Should we really be listening to a kid like her? She has no experience compared to us! " a chunin accused me.

Slowly one after another they told me incapable of deciding due to the fact I was young.

"If this would calm others down Misaki here was chosen and recommended by the Hatake Kakashi." Ibiki calmly stated.

Half of the others sat down trusting Kakashi's judgment. The other half was still standing.

"Right, before we start to come to a large disagreement I'll tell you all this. There will be many talented genins this year. The nine rookies were all chosen to partake in the exams. Also Gai's team. They will all pass the first and second exam." I concluded.

"And how do you know this?" a Chunin asked.

"Do you doubt what I'm saying?" I asked glaring; I hardened my gaze and applied mental pressure with a silent challenge. I could almost feel the temperature in the room drop. I knew my glare was kind of intimidating even for adults. I've often shut up my teachers with my glare, even my parents were my victims.

There was a loud gulp as that person sat down.

"anyone else want to issue me a challenge" I growled. I was pissed; how dare they say that! Sure maybe I was younger and had less experience then them but that didn't make me any less worthy to express ideas!

"NO FIGHTING!" Ibiki boomed. Some of the Chunins flinched and cringed at the tone of voice. I stood my ground, I was used to loud booming, commanding voices.

"Pitiful, those who flinched I should chase you out. The young one, as you say is incompetent didn't move a muscle"

No-one talked and I sat down.

"I think it is a good idea, so now the problem is how will we play this out?" he asked the crowd.

"Mental pressure" a chunin called.

"we can watch from the side lines and write loudly" another said.

"Make the clock go slower than it should?" someone suggested.

"be mean!" a voice called.

"You're already mean Hanto!" another voice yelled and there was laughter.

For the next hour it was open disscution time when finally it was over.

"That was long!" I stretched wearily yawning as well.

"we were only in there for about two hours" Izumo said "how are you tired?"

"I just am…." I argued.

"you're turning into a granny" Kotetsu joked.

"If I'm a granny who are you? The great gramps?" I raised a brow. "Well I'm off to see the Hokage. Thanks you two!" I waved and transported myself, then I realized I could have just done that this morning.

"Pardon me but..is the Hokage around?" I asked the secretary.

"yes he is and he is waiting for you Misaki-san" she said looking thought her papers.

"ok uuggg thanks" I tried to smile but it came out strangely. Freaky! I thought as I ascended the stairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter" was all I heard so I entered the small room.

The Hokage was looking out the window. "So Misaki would you like to tell me your story?"

"story as in how I got here or how my parents put me in the other world?" I asked.

"how you got here" the Hokage turned.

"Well…" I told him my story and all the other parts and he listened.

"so um…that's it I guess" I shrugged.

"Ok then you may stay, and you will have to re-do your ninja forms though." The hokage said pulling out another sheet of paper. "and your card will have to be changed seeing as you although are Misaki you are not her" the Hokage motioned me to place the card on the desk. I did so and grabbed the papers.

"have that form filled and handed into the Secretary by tomorrow night at the latest." The hokage instructed and told me out.

I left the building and headed towards the woods for some quiet.

"Misaki-nee! Guess what? We were recommended to enter the Chunin exams!" a very familiar voice rang thought the quiet trail.

A vein popped on my temple.

"that's great Naru-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasu-chan" I forced a smile. Sure I loved them all dearly like family but there were times I needed quiet. Especially since I had to do some paper work and I was still a bit angry from the meeting.

"I know! I'll pass and I'll be a step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"Sadly only shikamaru will become Chunin this time" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"NO! I'm really happy for you guys!" I shook my head and plastered a fake smile on my face. (Sai's fake smile no jutsu)

"you guys better train! It's going to be hard" I brightly said wanting nothing but to run away.

"yea and…" Naruto started but child like voices rang though the air.

"Naruto-nee! Play with us!" Konohamaru and his friends ran up.

Perfect my time to run away! As everyone's attention turned towards the children I poofed away.

The chunin exams was only a few more days ahead, soon Orochimaru will strike, I'll have to wait another month before anything exiting happens. I sighed and appeared at my flat.

Opening the door I found Kabuto reading on the couch.

I flinched, right I almost forgot about him…

"Welcome back Misaki-chan" Kabuto said not looking up.

"I'm home Kabuto-nii" I plastered another fake smile and headed into the kitchen. This was bad, I had to live with a fucking sound spy now for another few days! Drinking some water I watched Kabuto. He seemed relaxed and was like any other normal person.

I narrowed my eyes glaring intently. Kabuto noticed and looked up from his book. He smiled and gave me a wave and resumed reading.

"nee Kabuto-nii. You said you were taking part in the Chunin exams right?" I started a conversation.

"yes I did, why?" he asked still looking at his book.

"just wanted to wish you luck, and to tell you I'm a part of the first exam" I told him.

"that's nice" he commented.

"and Kabuto-nii?" I pressed.

"yes?" he answered.

"don't pick on my friends. Esecially Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and _Uchiha Sasuke_" I said warmly and stressing Sasuke's name.

I saw with my eyes Kabuto had slightly faultered. "Don't worry I won't" Kabuto looked up with a smile.

"that's good cause I don't want to have to tell anyone about some bullying" I smiled.

I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"How much do you know?" Kabuto said seriously.

"Depends, I know the past, present and future" I turned and placed my cup in the sink.

Kabuto suddenly appeared behind me and hissed "You better not turn your back towards me anytime soon Misaki"

"heh, don't worry Kabuto-_nii_, I won't say a word, only cause I don't want to change fate's course" I said behind gritted teeth.


	9. Chunin Exams start

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

Ok Exams start now! Don't worries the Akatsuki will appear soon like in a few chapters

R&R peeps!

**The Chunin Exams START!**

I watched as Genins arrived from all over the place. The gate was milling with genins from other lands, Daimyos and important shinobi leaders.

I came down from the tree and entered the teacher's office were all the other chunin examiners were waiting. It was only an hour before three and we were gathered for a last talk.

"now don't talk, smile or do anything stupid" Ibiki warned.

"Osu!" we all saluted. Today we all had to wear the grey suits to be uniform instead of our normal in-service wear.

As the short meeting ended we were all instructed to meet back here at three to start the first Exam.

"We're going to have some fun and check out the other genin, want to come?" Kotetsu asked.

"Sure but I'll warn you, there are some pretty good Genin out there" I said.

"Sure kid Sure" Izumo said as we arrived on the second floor.

"Henge time" they said, I knew what they were going to do so I transformed as well.

The tree of us waited as the other genin slowly entered thinking this really was the third floor.

"you have to let us though!" a genin protested.

"yea right dweeb" I sneered "you aren't going to pass so why come?"

"Harsh" Kotetsu whispered.

"I'm kind of pissed so this is my vent" I whispered back.

Then Lee's team entered and Lee tried to pass us when Izumo punched him not too lightly.

"Heh! You think you can take the chunin exam with that? Quit now!" Kotetsu said.

"yeah yeah" Izumo agreed.

"you're just a kid" I said not too kindly.

This time Tenten walked up "Please let us though!" she begged.

Kotetsu punched her and she fell.

"Horrible" a Genin gasped.

"What did you say?" Kotetsu asked looking into the crowd.

"listen this is our kindness the chunin exam isn't easy. We failed three times, yet kids like you think you can pass?" Izumo said.

"those that take this exam and quit being a shinobi, those that die in this exam, we've seen it all" I growled.

"And chunins often become Captains of Military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade….that is all the captain's responsibility." Kotetsu added.

"I agree but…" Someone said in the crowd.

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyways. What is wrong with that?" Kotetsu asked into the crowd.

"You will let me pass though, and also; remove this surrounding created with Genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor" Sasuke said apprearing with Sakura and Naruto.

"What is he talking about?" a Genin asked.

"I don't know" another answered.

"Oh so you noticed?" Izumo asked.

"Since he did let's just drop it" I shrugged.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first. Right?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Wha?" Sakura asked.

"Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team" Sasuke told her with a slight smirk.

"I noticed a while ago, cause we're still on the second floor" Sakura smiled gaining some confidence.

"Yep" Naruto agreed. I didn't know if he really understood or not.

Izumo dropped the genjutsu and Kotetsu moved.

"Not bad but all you did was SEE THOUGH IT!" Kotetsu moved in for a kick and Sasuke went in to counter; when Lee stopped them both.

I helped Kotetsu up and he looked a bit pissed.

"Serves you right" I said "Picking on my team" I smiled wickedly.

I knew what was going to happen, Lee was going to confess his love to Sakura…great. I really didn't pay attention to what was happening as I looked in the crowd for Kabuto.

"Let's go" Izumo and Kotetsu told me and we all disappeared behind large doors.

"so those are Kakashi and Gai's prized pupils. I guess they pass the unofficial test" Izumo said watching the genins leave.

"Yeah" Kotetsu said and we all transformed back.

"the Exam is going to be fun…" Kotetsu declared.

"For us examiners too" Izumo added.

"Didn't I say so. We have some amazing Genins this year." I said facing the two.

"Yeah you were right this time kid" Kotetsu shrugged.

"Fine I bet 50000yen that there will be um…..78 genins or 26 teams left after the first exam." I declared knowing I was right.

"and I say there will be less" Izumo smirked.

"and more for me" Kotetsu said.

"don't whine when I win. " I said turning anf running off.

"Strange kid" I heard Kotetsu said.

"Amusing" Izumo added.

"I heard that!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Having fun?" I heard a hiss.

"the Chunin Exam are not going to be fun, but do tell your Orochimaru-sama that Sasuke won't die" I said smiling.

"hmm and you're telling me this information cause?" Kabuto asked.

"It must happen, or else the balance in this world might be destroyed. Sasuke is an avenger; branded that way by his own brother. I know no matter what I say Orobastard will still give Sasuke the curse mark so tell him. Don't hold back" I said to Kabuto whose presence disappeared.

I grit my teeth. Even though I had tried to sound confident and to say the Oro could do what he wanted I didn't believe myself. I knew what was going to happen but I didn't trust it.

I checked the clock to see that it was almost three so I started down towards the teacher's office.

"thought you were going to be late again" Izumo said as I entered the office.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I said trying not to be sarcastic. I was so pumped up but after my encounter with Kabuto I wasn't feeling so great.

"Time to go" Ibiki said and we all poofed into the exam room.

"Quiet down you worthless Bastards! What's this?" Ibiki roared into the full class.

"Sorry we were just too exited" the sound nin…what was his name?... Dosu said.

"Bah, here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission ot the examiner. Even if permission is granted. Killing your opponents will not be tolerated. Those Pigs that disobey my will fail immediately. DO. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Ibiki asked looking at all the Genins gathered in the room.

"Eh? Saki-nee!" Naruto shouted waving like an idiot.

I smiled and waved back subtly.

"Heh, this exam is sounding easy" the other sound nin said.

we the Chunins chuckled at his attitude. This was far from easy.

"We will now start the first test in the chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we will hand out the exams." Ibiki said showing the plastic tabs with numbers on them.

There was a long silence as everyone stared at the front registering what was happening.

"WHAT? A PAPER TEST?" Naruto said shocked. I chuckled, this was the worst possible test for Naruto but I knew he would pass cause i've seen this before.

After everyone was seated Ibiki started with the rules. I zoned him out as I picked up a clip board with numbers on them and a pencil. I sat down near the window and looked outside at the trees. It was a nice day, the sun was shining, and the breeze was blowing faintly.

There was a grumble and mumble of annoyance pass though the genins as Ibiki started.

I watched the Genins. My eyes picking up every small movement. I found Naruto beside Hinata. He looked so scared, I smirked; this was going to make him stronger.

I looked on my clip board and saw the numbers

I looked up and found my targets. One was Sasuke, another Hinata, one Ino and I had a handful of konoha and suna genins and one Ame.

It was only five min into the test and I saw a couple of people understanding what tis test was really about.

Ten minutes into the test and Kotetsu thew a kunai at a participent.

"WHA, what was that for?" the Konoha Genin asked angily.

"You messed up five times. You. FAIL" Kotetsu answered.

"NO...No way" the genin stood there shocked.

"the two on his team, get out of here right now" some chunin said.

I heard a scraping sound and two genins rose with annoyed looks on their faces. The three left passing Kotetsu.

I looked up and saw Hinata conversing with Naruto.

"you going to mark that down? It looks like a genin from you list is cheating" a chunin beside me asked looking at my sheet.

"You better look carefully at your own since I saw number 144 cheat twice in the past four minutes" I growled at him dangerously.

"Hmph" the chunin went back to his work as I marked down number 43, and 27.

"No. 102 stand up. You fail" a chunin from the other side of me said standing.

"Number 23 you fail." another said throwing out a genin.

"Number 43 and 27 you fail" I said standing up and watching as they stood with their teammates.

"Do you have proof that I cheated five times?" number 27 yelled he was from suna.

"how are you guys watching all of..." he started but I quipped out my kunai. But another chunin got to him first.

The was pushed against the far wall with a heavy slam.

"Listen among Chunins we are the Elite that were assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you've done. You could say that his strength is out proof" bandage head said loudly.

The genins looked scared. They should be.

"Exsuse me! I have to go to the washroom!" Kankuro said raising his hand.

Idiot. I thought as Karasu chained him and took him out.

"that suna guy is an idiot. We don't allow washroom brakes" the chunin on my left whispered.

"yeah I know" I snorted "he'll be on a lucky break though" I said seeing another cheater.

"we will now start the 10th question" Ibiki declared."but first I have some additional rules"

At that time Kankuro came in with his doll.

"Nice timing, was your doll playing beneficial?" Ibiki asked. Kankuro tsked as he sat down.

"I'll now explain. These are the rules of desperation" Ibiki added a long dramatical silence. "First for this 10th question. You must decide whether you will take it or not."

"CHOOSE? What happens if we choose not to?" Temari yelled from her seat.

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your two teammates." Ibiki answered.

"What does that mean?" a waterfall nin asked.

"Then of course we will decide to take the question" a konoha nin yelled.

"And now the other rule" Ibiki calmly said.

"if you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to partake in the Chunin selection exams again" Ibiki said.

A murmur of quiet chatter filled the room as the genins looked around in surprise.

"Bull shit! What kind of rule is that? There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba accused loudly.

Ibiki started to laugh. "You guys were unlucky. This year is my rules" he said seriously. "I'm giving you genin a way out. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it and try next time."

"Now let's start the 10th question. Those who are not taking this question raise your hand as once your number is confirmed, leave." Ibiki said.

For a while there was silence and a hand was raised.

"I…I won't take it!" a konoha genin said beside Naurto.

"I'm sorry Gennai, Inoho" the man shook as he stood up slowly.

"No. 50 Fail!" I said looking at my sheet.

"No. 130, 111 also fail!" the chunin right of me called.

The three left quietly. Suddenly hands shot up and and teams began to leave.

I watched as Sakura started to put her hand up but Naruto shot his up first.

"Heh, your team isn't so great" a chunin close by said to me.

"Just you wait" I smirked.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!" Naruto said slamming his hand down onto the table and surprising many.

"Told ya" I said sticking out my tongue at them chunin who growled.

"I'll take it! Even if I;m a genin forever I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" Naruto yelled catching everyone's attention if he already hasn't.

"I'll ask again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki warned.

"I follow my unbending words. That is my nindo (Ninja way)" Naruto said with full confidence.

I could see Izumo and Kotetsu counting the numbers left with disappointed faces.

Ibiki scanned the Chunins for approval as every each one nodded.

"Good Decision. Now to everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki smiled as the genin exchaned curious glances at each other.

Ibiki then went on to explaining about the true reason for the test. I didn't pay any attention as I looked out the window again.

_Ha~ what a nice day...is that?_ I thought as I saw a black ball coming at a fast speed.

_Hehe, shit I;m not going to get hit by her!_ I thought as I scooted over a few centimeters to my right.

Luckly I was far from the window as Anko crashed thought the window spraying pieces of glass everywhere.

_I wonder how much this will cost._ I thought as I watched Anko yelling to the Genin.

The genins watched in shock as they heard Anko speak about cutting the numbers in half.

"Follow me!" Anko said leading the remaining 78 genin out the door.

"Saki-nee! I passed!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura was also in a very happy mood.

Sasuke, well I knew he was happy behind this dark calm eyes.

"Good job. If you live though this one I'll treat you to some ramen" I said patting Nauto on the head.

"what do you mean if we live" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I'm joking! You'll all live though this. I guarantee it! Just psyching you out." I said walking along with them towards the practice area no. 44.

We arrived after about twenty to thirty min. the place was huge with large overgrown trees and plants.

"Hehe, have fun guys" I smirked. Team 7 looked into the forest in awe.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test. Practice area 44. Also known as "The forest of death"" Anko said with a hint of her sadistic nature seeping though.

"Like I said. I'll treat you all for ramen after this" I patted their team 7's backs lightly.


	10. the forest of death and the preliminaris

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

Ok second stage! Hold you horses don't growl I will have the Akatsuki appear soon.

R&R peeps!

**The Forest of Death and the Preliminaries**

"_Welcome to the stage for the second test. Practice area 44. Also known as "The forest of death"" Anko said with a hint of her sadistic nature seeping though._

"_Like I said. I'll treat you all for ramen after this" I patted their team 7's backs lightly._

"You'll soon find out why it is called the forest of death" Anko declared smirking.

"_You'll soon find out why it is called the forest of dea__th_" Naruto mocked. "You think that scares me? I'm not afraid!" he yelled. I did a face palm and missed what happened next.

"Looks like you have some blood thirsty ones Anko" I said as I watched the Grass nin retreat. I knew he was Orochimaru but I decided not to speak.

"this should be fun" Anko grinned.

"you know this crazy lady?" Naruto asked glaring at Anko.

"Yes I don infact and you better learn some respect Naruto or else you might lose some limbs" I warned him as he gave me a nervous look. "Not me but others won't hesitate" I purred.

"Right before we can start I need you all to sign this form. It is a release form so if anyone dies in here it won't be my fault. Hehe and I will have less paper work" Anko grinned as everyone was silent giving her blank stares.

Anko then explained the rules and what had to happen. She also told them about the five day or 120 hour time limit and all the other important thing I wasn't listening to.

I looked around again for Kabuto and Orochimaru. This was going to be the place where Sasuke was getting the curse mark and where the lives of team 7 was going to turn around.

Anko was coming to an end with her explaination so I turned back to my team.

"Let me tell you all something" I whispered. "one. Don't die" I said and Saske snorted. "You especially Sasuke" I frowned. "Two your lives will change after this and three...do your best" I said before waving a farewell and leaving them.

I left in the direction of the ramen bar. For an early dinner I was planning Ramen but then again I wanted something else.

"Misaki!" a voice called as I passed the Ramen bar.

"Hn?" I stopped walking and looked inside to see the old man and Ayame.

"hey Ayame" I said sitting down.

"you look down" she said sitting beside me.

"no just that...Naruto and his team entered the forest of death and it's going to be boring for the next few days" I sighed.

"You can always take that special training" I heard from out side the shop.

"No-way am I doing anything to stupid like that" I said shaking my head.

"It's not stupid" the voice said again.

"what special training?" Ayame asked.

"the Art of Seduction" the voice and I say together.

"just take it. Maybe it'll take your mind off things like the Chunin exams" Ayame encouraged.

"You have got to be kidding me! I wouldn't go that even if I was to die" I said turning.

"What if ..." the voice said.

"No and come in here Kurenai. How did you hear abour that anyways?" I asked.

"Kakashi and Asuma told me. And plus weren't you there at the hospital to et the test too?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"then you must have an appointment" Ayame said standing.

"Did. I did have an appointment. It was on that day." I said looking at the ground.

"then let's go now. I;m sure they can fit you in now. Not many Kunoichi take this course" Kurenai said pulling me out and dragging me along.

"Good luck!" Ayame waved us off. I really didn't want to do this but I didn't really have a choice did I?

We arrived at the hospital and unluckily they had a spot open for the next few minutes.

Lovely. Just lovely.

"Nee Kurenai" Iasked.

"what?" she responded.

"I was wondering. Did you do this training?" I asked.

"Yep" she looked at the clock as the seconds ticked by.

"What is it really?" I stared at the door to the testing room.

"Um…it's an interesting experience" Kurenai said not really answering my question.

"In other words you don't want to say" I concluded.

"No not really cause it would ruin the surprise." She smiled.

I groaned and banged my head against the wall. This was not fair!

"I'm surprised you haven't teleported yourself away" Kurenai said almost hinting at what I could do.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's too late now. You're in." just as Kurenai finished the door opened and I was dragged inside.

"you will go though our test and we'll see if you have what it takes to even get into the course" the female jounin who I guess is the Examiner said. (Let's call her A-chan)

"Aye aye ma'am" I said sarcastically.

"it is Yes ma'am not aye aye! A Sexy woman is a polite woman…and one who knows her proper etiquette!" A-chan growled.

"Yea whatever" I boredly said looking around the room. There was a dress rack..ew. a changing room…hm. A mirror…ok. And there was a pile of books on a chair in a corner.

First was walking. A-chan was so demanding.

"NO! walk like this!" she said swaying her hips.

"Um I can't do that" I said watching her walk. It reminded me of a duck waddling around, it's but wagging in the air.

"Yes you can now WALK!" A-chan growled.

"OK! Sheesh! Don't have to yell" I said as I walked normally.

"Move your hips!" she said.

"I'm trying!" I yelled getting angry. We've been on the walking stage for about twenty minutes.

"Why. I thought you had potential" A-chan face-palmed.

"you thought what?" I asked turning my head towards her. Placing my hands on my hips I turned and swaggered over to her. "You shouldn't think anything before the proof is shown to you. I can't do this!" I said.

"You just did it now." A-chan pointed out.

"A…I…I.." I was speechless. Somehow I did what I was supposed to do. Damn and I thought I would get away with failing.

"now keep your back strait when sitting!" A-chan said as I sat on the chair. The stack of books were balancing on my head.

"This is going to stunt my growth!" I complained.

"It's fine you're already 164cm. you don't need to grow anymore" A-chan said as she timed me.

"No I still want to grow!" I abruptly turned my head and the books toppled over and fell on the ground.

A-chan sighed. "Good enough, that was twenty-five minutes. Next you will wear a dress and do your swagger walk" she said scribbling something down.

"NO! I'm not wearing a dress. Never in my life!" I said shaking my head.

"Do you want to be useful to Konoha or not?" A-chan asked. Medusa coils lashing towards me.

"fine! Sheesh don't be so scary" I said as I caught the dress A-chan threw at me.

I sighed as I went into the changing room. A-chan must have a split personality. If you do as she askes; she is like your best friend. If you don't she is like you worst enemy.

I thought about just leaving when I suddenly thought about my mother's words. "Finish what you started. Even if you don't want to."

Does this count? I really didn't want to but I guess I have to now.

I finished changing and awkwardly stepped out.

"Shoes" A-chan said pointing to the black strappy heels.

"Uggghhh" I fumbled with it for about five minutes for each foot since I was clueless in this kind of stuff.

Finally when I was done I had to learn how to walk again. And it was not easy. Twice I fell. Five times I stumbled and blisters were starting.

When it was finally over I wanted to cheer with joy but sadly A-chan just had to kill my joy.

"Tomorrow you will enter the beginner class for this. The class is in the Academy and at 8:00 am to 9:00pm" she said handing me a paper with my name on it.

"that's like a fucking 13 hours! The hell!" I exclaimed.

"yea but the course is only for 4 days so don't worry." She smiled.

"Yea and what happens if I skip?" I asked.

"We will hunt you down and teach you the course all over again" A-chan threatened.

"ok! I won't skip!" I said not that I was going to in the first place.

So my next four days were filled with back breaking work. There were tests, walking, talking, and interaction. Information gathering and surprisingly dealing with harassment were also a part of this. If the general topic wasn't_ that_, it would have been proved to be a good lesson.

Today was the last day and also the day that Naruto and his team would pass the second exam...well Naruto and Sasuke at least.

"Hey I have to go watch my team in the preliminaries! I'm skipping today!" I told A-chan and the senseis in the class. I ran out and reached the tower in no-time at all.

The Kunoichi training also increased my speed and I'm sure I got smarter for making better choices and planning too.

"Hey! I see it's Sasuke going first" I said appearing beside Naruto and Sakura.

"Saki-nee! We passed! We passed and I'm getting closer to being the Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"Saki-nee. You know about Sasuke's bruise right? What is it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You'll learn. It is something that will help you, Naruto and Sasuke get stronger. The process will be painful but, you'll just know ok? It'll be all right." I reassured her or at least tried.

"ummm ok." Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was on the ground dodging the sound spy's blows but barely.

It took longer than I thought but still Sasuke beat the sound spy using the new move, _Lion's barrage._

I smirked as Kakashi stabilized Sasuke who was about to fall over.

"Great job Sasuke!" I cheered grinning.

He looked up and smirked. I saw Kakashi and Sasuke have a small conversation. Sasuke got up and followed Kakashi out.

_Going to seal up that curse mark now. Orochimaru and Kabuto should be on the move no__w._ I thought as the next match was determined.

I watched the other matches without any interest. Finally it was Naruto's turn against Kiba. This was a fight worth watching.

I leaned on the rail and watched as Naruto got knocked around by Kiba.

It seemed a lot more brutal then it did in the anime and manga.

"Come on Naruto! Beat Dog-boy! Whooh!" I yelled cheering for the blonde kid as he kept getting up and dealing blows of his own onto Kiba.

For his finishing move he ended with a _copied_ technique.

_Uzumaki Naruto Rendan._

"Nice!" I yelled with Sakura who also seemed to be ecstatic.

Naruto came up the stairs and I met him half way. Kankuro was talking to him.

"Nice Naruto! Congrats on passing to the third exam!" I hugged him.

"Eh? You!" Kankuro pointed at me.

"Didn't anyone tell you that pointing is rude?" I asked

"ummm...why are you here anyways? Aren't you a chunin?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure but I just wanted to watch. You have a problem?" I asked as I noticed that the next pair was determined.

Neji and Hinata.

"the next match is going to start. Naruto pay attention!" I said motioning to the center floor.

"Huh? Is that? What? Are they siblings?" Naruto asked.

"No they are….related but in a main house and branch house way. In blood they are cousins but by family it is a main/ branch relationship." I told him.

"So their cousins?" Naruto asked.

"Stupefying it. Yes they are cousins but the Hyuuga family looks at them as family part one and family part two, ok?" I said and he nodded.

I watched as Neji started to mentally attack the younger Hyuuga.

"People cannot change themselves" we all heard Neji speak.

_Oh great two minutes into his monologue, I wonder how long this really is_, I thought as Neji kept speaking.

"Is there something wrong with that kid?" Kankuo asked.

"Well, the main and branch members hate each other, Neji just has the worst case." I answered him as the monologue kept going.

I wasn't really listening to them. Sakura asked what the byakugan was but Kakashi answered. I silently waited and watched the clock, and waited.

_Five minutes._

"YOU CAN!" Naruto screamed.

I jumped in surprise from the sudden voice.

"Stop deciding things about people idiot! Kick that bastard's ass Hinata!" Naruto yelled holding onto the railing tightly.

"Hinata! Stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch" Naruto yelled again, screaming his head off.

In thirty seconds Hinata did a full turnaround and confidence filled her eyes.

_Nice Naruto!_

"I no longer want to run away!" Hinata said activating her byakugan. "Neji nii-san, we fight"

"As I thought, she uses the same Hyuuga style, her stance is the same." Lee said watching them intently.

"Hyuuga style?" Sakura asked.

"The leaf's strongest Taijutsu style. I said it before that the strongest genin is most likely on my team, that is Hyuuga Neji" Lee said, his hands balling up into tight fists.

We watched as their rapid hand movements and palm strikes just barely missed each other.

Hinata hit Neji in the side.

"She got him?" she yelled watching.

"No! It wasn't deep enough!" Naruto said his brows creased with worry.

"No even a slight touch is enough" Lee said.

Then Gai and Kakashi went into the details of how it is so powerful. I really wasn't listening as I watched Hinata struggle. I watched as Neji hit her opening points, the blows thought were hidden with extra palm thrusts to her inner coil system.

"Nee, Nee! Saki-nee can you see them too?" Naruto asked.

"See what?" I asked him back.

"the inner coil system." Naruto said.

"What? no..i can't. I can only see the pressure points and that came with practice too. Even in my world I read medicinal book and about pressure points, It took me about a year to remember 100 of them. And there are more than 100. these eyes fom my family can just see the points where the nerves are concentrated but not inside the human body like the Byakugan and Sharingan can. My eyes are inferior to the Leaf's two strongest Do-jutsu" I said looking at Naruto. "Plus even if I was able to look inside the human body, the inner coil system is invisible" I grinned.

"Oh then if the Inner coil system is invisible then how can they attack it?" Sakura asked, she had listened into our conversation.

"Well..." Kakashi went and answered the genin's question and I watched as Neji took his final strike to hinata;s arm.

"The last one" I said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and saw the scene.

"Don't tell me..." Hinata looked shocked.

"Exactly, my eyes can see the opening points" Neji said smirking at his victory.

"Opening points?" Sakura asked.

"The Hell?" Naruto was confused.

"Above the inner coils system are 361 pressure points caled chakra holes. They are the size of the tip of a needle though. These are also called the opening points and if you press these pressure points accurately, you can stop od increase youe opponent's chakra flow. You can control however you want. I'll tell you one more thins too. These opening points or pressure points.. frankly speaking even my sharingan can't see them." Kakashi said "Misaki-chan, your eyes are not inferior to the sharingan it just might e stronger." Kakashi said watching the Hyuuga genin.

"Even with the ability. To be able to use it effectively during battle..." Kakashi started.

"...Takes more than just practice." I finished for him.

Neji then pushed Hinata and she fell.

"Hinata-sama. This is the difference in talent that can never change. The difference that divided and Elite from a failure." Neji looked at Hinata who was struggling to stand again.

"This is the reality that cannot be changed. At the point you said I do not want to run you were setting yourself up for regret, you should be overcome with desperation right now. " Neji said "Foreit"

"I" Hinata coughed up blood. The crimson color staining the concrete floor. "I don't go back on my word. That is also my nindo(Ninja-way)."

"I never knew Hinata was this incredible" Naruto said looking slightly shocked.

"She'd very similar to you..." Lee said smiling.

"she was always watching you" Sakura said with a confident look.

"She always looked up to you" I said smirking "I guess you're rubbing off on her" I grinned.

"Neji blocked off all her chakra completely, she can no longer do any damage." Kakashi concluded.

"Right, right now it really will be too shallow to make any external damage either" I said watching. My grin fading quickly.

"It's over" Kakashi said calmly.

"You can do it Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"She's at her limit Naruto, I know this is hard to watch." I said, I wanted nothing more but for this match to stop. Hinata changed, she got stronger and she will grow even more. She doesn't have to get hospitalized.

Hinata attacked Neji and he struck her down.

"You don't understand anything. From the beginning your attacks have done nothing." Neji said looking down on the fallen Hyuuga female.

"A deciding blow to the heart. I feel bad for her but she will not get up again." Gai said watching the scene below.

I bit my lip, no she was going to stand up and she was going to try to fight again. My heart was saddened, this was the result of the Hyuuga hate. I've seen this before but still it was sad to see it live.

"Continuing is impossible and thus..." Hayate said looking at Neji when Naruto yelled "DON'T STOP IT!"

"What are you saying you idiot! She's at her limit, she's unconscious" Sakura yelled.

"If you're so sure, look again" I said. Everyone looked to the floor and saw Hinata once again struggling to stand.

"Why do you stand. If you keep pushing yourself you'll die" Neji said a hint of malice in his voice.

"Any what you're doing isn't killing her?" I called down to the floor. I wanted to run down and smack him but I knew it was against the rules.

"It's not over" Hinata said holding onto her side.

"Stop acting tough. It is useless, you can barely stand, I win" Neji said scowling at the younger Hyuuga.

"From the time of your birth, the weight of the main family has been forced upon you. But you have always hated yourself for your own weakness, but people cannot change their own destiny." he said. "there is no need to suffer anymore. Let it go!"

"Neji nii-san. That is not what I see. I see that you are in greater pain and that you are the one lost and suffering." Hinata said boldly.

Neji snapped and ran at her killing intent sure in his eyes.

"NO NEJI!" I yelled jumping off the platform and arrived at the scene with the other Jounin excluding Asuma.

I stood before Hinata and behind Hayate, my hands glowing with my chakra scalpel. I was about ready to counter act his chakra by cutting through it with my own.

"Hun, all the jounins are out here and the medical tensai(Genius) is it another head family special treatment?" he narrowed his eyes glaring at each of us in turn.

"GAH! ha ha ha" Hinata fell to the floor and coughed up a substantial amount of blood.

"Hinata!" Kuranai and I fell to her aid. Kurenai helped her lay on the floor as I listened to her heart beat. It was faint but still there. Suddenly she coughed up more blood. I helped by raising her head a bit and turning it to the side so she wouldn't choke on her own blood and die.

"Her heat rate is erratic!" Kuranai said worried.

"I know Kurenai-san. Hey you idiot medical team! What are you doing over there watching with those stupid looks? Get the fuck over here!" I yelled at them. They hurried themselves over with a stretcher mumbling words of apology.

"Hurry at this rate she own't last ten minutes! To the emergency room Quickly! NOW!" the head Iryo-nin ordered.

"7" I said standing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"She won't last seven minutes, hurry! Someone heal her external wounds so she doesn't loose any more blood." I ordered.

"there are no External wounds" a Iryo-nin reported.

"and what is that?" I asked pointing to a bruised area that had popped.

"What is that?" another Iryo-nin asked looking at it.

"If you have time to chit-chat! Hurry up and move!" I ordered following them. I had already activated my healing hands jutsu and was working on the large area of bruised and irritated skin.

"hey who.." a newbie I would think asked.

"she is the Medical Tensai, Ken Misaki" the head said ushering us out.

"Sorry I won't be able to see your match Sakura!" I said as I exited with the team.


	11. To Heal

**LOVE LIFE DREAM**

Yayz! Chapter nine! Ok wow...it is really hot outside.

Enjoy! If you have any questions I will answer them.

**To heal**

I entered the emergency room with the medical team. They were struggling to place Hinata on the surgical table while I was washing my hands, tying up my hair and fitting into a sterile robe.

"Gently!" I warned them.

"Ma'am!" they said and placed her on the table.

"Monitor her heart rate!" I briskly ordered as they did so quickly but efficiently.

I scanned her torso with my chakra and frowned. Her heart was erratic, the sternum was broken, her lungs were damaged, and her veins were tightening, if something wasn't done now she was going to go into cardiac arrest!

"You! I need you to help me on this one!" I said motioning to the head of the team.

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted.

"Misaki" I corrected him.

"Yes Misaki-san what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"ok when I say I need you to use your healing hands to open up her veins so the blood flows with more ease, while I try to refit the sternum which was broken and nearly prodding her heart. This is all done with chakra and it might take a while so I'm warning you ok!" I said activating my healing hand again.

He nodded.

"Now" I said nodding he eased the veins open slowly as I concentrated on keeping the sternum away from the heart and place it back to where it is supposed to go.

It took a while but we were done with Hinata's surgery.

_Only fifteen and already a __doctor._ I thought sitting outside the ER.

I then realized that Kiba should be here as well, he'd probably want to know how Hinata was. Seriously, I would think that Kiba has a crush on Hinata, really!

I walked around reading each room's plates till I finally came across _Inuzuka Kiba_.

"Hey!" I walked in to the room with a wave.

"Eh? Misaki-nee? What are you doing here? Actually how is Hinata doing? Neji beat her up didn't he? Man I'm gonna kill him!" Kiba scowled his eyes flaming.

"I actually came with news about Hinata. I'm the one who helped operate on her, it wasn't too much damage on the outside and it was mostly inside so we did a closed operation with only chakra. Any ways she is safe and is resting in room ….149? or was it 194. no I think it was 49...no I'm pretty sure it's 100. no this room is 100." I pondered on what room Hinata was assigned to.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad she is safe. But what happened for her to go into operation?" Kiba asked.

"Well~" I told him about the Hyuuga battle. Kiba's face twisted into rage. He tried to stand but I pushed him back into the bed.

"Yea right, if you start to move now, You'll have a hell of a head ache for a month. Don't worry Naruto will beat the crap out of Neji and bring him some sense too" I said sitting down on a chair.

"Ha Naruto?" Kiba said with a look.

"He beat you didn't he? Plus he doesn't know when to give up either so I think he will be able to beat Neji." I _"Predicted"_ and Kiba nodded agreeing.

"Hey! I passed!" Naruto barged in "Kiba the Finals are in a month. You better come watch me kick Neji's ass!" Naruto said grinning.

"Yea ok I will. You better beat the crap out of him!" Kiba said burning with fire.

"I will!" Naruto also in cased by his own fire.

"And I'll see you in a month ok?" I said leaving. "Don't get into any trouble!" I warned as I popped back in for a second.

"What about my Ramen!" I could hear Naruto whine.

"Misaki-nee!" I turned and saw Sakura standing in the hall.

"Hi Sakura" I smiled "Do you need something?" I asked hoping it wasn't about ramen.

"Um... Misaki-nee, how is Hinata?" she asked.

"Safe, she just needs lots of rest." I said walking past her and patting her head.

"I'll see you in a month" I waved as I left the hospital and headed towards the Hokage mansion.

I entered the building and knocked on the door, once, twice, three times before the door opened and inside the office was the Hokage and two ANBU.

"Is there a problem Misaki-san?" the Hokage asked.

"no" I said knowing full well that there was going to be an invasion in a month.

"Then why are you here?" the Hokage asked again.

"I'd like a mission please. Something that will take me at the least a month to complete" I said specifically.

"And why a month?" the Hokage asked.

"in that month I need to get stronger so why not a mission?" I said.

There was silence as the Hokage stared at me as if questioning my reason. "Very well, tomorrow morning you will receive your mission. Then you are to leave that evening" he said shifting though the paper on his desk.

"Yes sir" I spoke, my voice monotone and blank. I bit my lip as I left the room, the eyes of the ANBU following my every movement. I had a plan, a self-forced mission. The mission being; making sure not to ruin the path of this world. The whole existence of me being close to those whose lives will be changed could alter fate.

Ha I'm starting to sound like destiny boy Neji.

This month will be critical for team 7, and the other genin. It would be best if I was not around.

"Misaki-nee!" Naruto called from behind me.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked turning to him I really did hope he forgot about the ramen.

"Train me! Kakashi sensei won't train me; he's training Sasuke instead and he left my training in the care of Closet perv!" Naruto complained.

"Ebisu you mean. Don't worries be patient; patience will be your reward." I said placing my index finger to my lips and smirking playfully.

"It's not fair!" Naruto whined.

"Life's not fair. Well I'll see you in a month" I said poofing away.

I headed to my room and opened the door. In the flat was Kabuto, reading a book of fair volume.

"What do you intend to do" he commanded an answer.

"I'm in no obligation to tell you. You are already under the watch of Konoha as a spy. Interacting with you will just make myself seem suspicious" I talked back with a hint of aggression.

"and should you tell me these things? you are almost warning me" Kabuto said not looking up.

"Don't play innocent, you practically told Konoha you are a spy after that attack attempt on Sasuke" I said grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Well then, let me tell you this. That boy will become the new vessel for Orochimaru-sama. You cannot do anything to stop that." Kabuto hissed.

I glared at him "And since when did I ever tell you that I was going to stop you or that bastard? You should get your ears checked." I retired to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. The warm water felt nice as it seemed to wash my worries away.

I stepped out the steam filling the room making the air heavy and moist. Pulling on my clothes and drying my hair, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, my bangs loose.

Today I left though my balcony not desiring another meeting with the sound nin. I raced towards the Hokage's office the dawn coloring the sky gray as the sun slowly rose.

I crashed into someone as I neared the Hokage's mansion. It was A-chan.

"Where were you?" A-chan asked annoyed. "Yesterday was the final test."

"yea and yesterday was also the third exam prelims" I retorted and stood up brushing dirt from my clothes.

"that is no excuse to not attend the final test" A-chan said starting to get bitchy.

"I was also operating on a patient" I replied narrowing my eyes.

"Oh...how was it?" A-chan suddenly lost her anger.

I lowered my eyes and decided to make her worry a bit "she died" I said with a monotone voice. I tried heard not to laugh and when a small snicker passed my lips she mistaken me for crying.

"Oh I'm sor-" A-chan started but I intervened "I lied"

"WHAT?" A-chan's anger sky rocketed.

"Anyways I'm late to receive my mission. Bye" I said leaving the woman alone to fume.

I entered the office of the Hokage's and saw a small group inside. I tilted my head in question looking at each member.

"Misaki-san, this is your team. Your leader is Shu Khati" the Hokage said motioning to the man standing to my right.

"Nice to meet you Shu-san" I said shaking his hand.

"nice to meet you too Ken-san, it is an honor to be in the presence of one of Konoha's finest Iryo-nin" he said bowing.

Shu-san had light brown shaggy hair and blue eyes, he looked about 23 around Iruka's age.

"This is Honoka Mira" the Hokage motioned to a woman with straight black hair that reached to the small of her back, she seemed not much older than myself. She had green eyes and radiated kindness from her being.

"Nice to meet you Honoka-san" I bowed.

"Call me Mira. Nice to meet you too Ken-chan" she smiled.

"Please call me Saki" I said smiling back.

"I'm Mori Cora nice to meet you Saki!" a boy about my age as well said with a wide grin. He had dusty blonde hair and amber eyes.

"nice to meet you Mori-san" I said bowing.

"Aww…don't be so formal actually just call us by our first names!" the Mori-san said excitedly.

I looked at each gaining a nod in agreement.

"Thank you Khati, Mira, Cora" I grinned as they grinned back.

"Now for your mission. Well first this is normally a four man squad but since one of the members are sick you Misaki are going to fill in for him. So you must go into Iron country which is past the land of earth. There you will give this scroll to the head shinobi who will be waiting at the rendezvous spot in Hana-town. There you will receive more information and continue the mission." The Hokage said pulling out a scroll from his desk.

"About how long will this mission take?" Mira asked.

"At the most a month. At the least three weeks so travel light we'll always be on the road" Khati said accepting the scroll and putting it in his pouch.

"Be careful, this is an A-rank mission and the information is vital so protect it!" the hokage sternly eyed us, each of us nodding in turn.

"Dismissed!" he said waving us off.

We left the room and the four of us started to talk.

"So, I think we should meet at the gate at 5pm, right now it's 7:30 am so you have 9 hours and thirty min. remember we will be on the road for at the least three weeks" Khati said and disappeared.

"So Saki! Want some breakfast? We met pretty early in the morning and I didn't get to eat. I bet you didn't either" Cora said smiling like an idiot.

"I didn't but I have to pack up some things" I said shaking my head.

"You just want to go on a date with her" Mira said prodding Cora in the side.

"What? No! I'm just being friendly!" Cora argued.

"Ha-ha-ha. Sorry but I really need to pack." I said backing up a bit from their soon to happen fight.

"Then have lunch with us! At the Dango shop!" Mira offered.

"Ummm..sure why not?" I said smiling.

"Meet us there at 1!" Cora yelled as I walked off. I waved in acknowledgement to that I heard.

When I arrived back home to the flat I entered though my balcony as I did this morning. Picking up the extra pouch I placed it at my hip. The kunai/shuriken pouch I placed on my right thigh.

I looked at myself in the wall mirror. I was comfortable with this but question is that will it bulge out and cause a handicap for me in battle?

I checked and nodded understanding everything was secure. Taking everything off I went through my clothes. Knowing that up north would be colder and that we were also going to be moving a lot I decided to pack my things in scrolls.

So I packed four t-shits. All either black or dark blue, and three shorts either black or beige. Also I added under garments, a cloak, extra shoes, a light jacket, and a pair of capris and a sweater.

Unfastening my medical pouch I opened it up and emptied its contents onto my desk.

I saw that there was three rolls of gauze, two needles of antibiotics, a scroll that contained fresh herbs, 10 solider pills, a medical kit with scalpels and other pointy and blunt objects. There was also a bottle of pills, after reading the label I learned it was painkillers, there were also several small vials; separated from each other.

Some of those vials were poison and some antidotes.

I then opened my pouch and emptied that as well. All my kunai, shuriken, paper bombs, smoke bombs, and sebon fell out.

I took out my holster and emptied that as well. More kunai, shuriken and sebon fell out.

Sighing I replaced the tools back into the holster and added more shuriken from the pouch as well as kunai. I then added a roll of cord into the pouch and strung some paper bombs on a length of cord.

I turned to my book shelf and brought out two scrolls. In one I sealed in books and scrolls of medical jutsus and other medicinal books, as well as a few light readers. In the second I sealed in some paper, pencils, and an extra medicine tool bag which had surgical tools, sterile wipes, empty vials, antibiotics, an extraction pot and an herb grinder.

When I placed everything on me it seemed light and moveable enough for me.

I took another shower knowing this could be my last shower for a while.

When I came out I noticed it was already 12:30. Hurrying I got dressed and headed out, all my gear on me as I leapt out thought the window. I had left a note on my desk saying

_I'm off on a mission, I'll be gone for a month. Don't miss me too much Kabuto-nii._

As a mock note and another incase team seven haven't heard about my mission saying

_I'm off on a month long mission. Naruto don't dare come into my room after this and if you do, I'll make sure you never come into my room ever again._

I headed down towards the Dango place and saw Cora and Mira waiting.

"sorry was I late?" I asked knowing my punctuality was almost as worse as Kakashi's.

"No we just got here too." Cora said. I faced north and looked at the shadow of a electrical pole. I was late, late by 10-15 minutes.

"I'm late." I said looking back at Cora who looked away.

"I told you she was that type!" Mira said to Cora.

"What type?" I asked.

"the type that is smart and knowledgeable" Mira said nodding.

"no I'm not, if I was then I would have been here at the right time" I said laughing.

"true" Cora stated.

"Let's have lunch, I'm starved" Mira said pushing us into the dango shop.

We ate and hung out till it was 4pm and we slowly made our way to the gate arriving there with 10 minutes to spare. Khati was already there waiting talking to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey! Squirt how are you? Not getting into any trouble are you?" Kotetsu said patting my head.

"I should think you would get into more trouble than I" I said with a smirk.

"Ha! Kotetsu she's right I think you would get into more trouble than she does" Izumo said laughing.

"ha ha, very funny Izumo. Well we heard you part of this team on the month long mission. If you miss the final exam we can fill you in" Kotetsu offered.

"you make it sound like we won't make it on time. Don't worry Kotetsu, we'll be back soon." I promised "Plus I promised Naruto that I'd watch him kick Neji's ass!" I said punching the air over me.

"You mean that Naruto beating the Neji Hyuuga? Yeah right" Izumo laughed as if it was the joke of the century which it probably was.

"Hey! Naruto will and you will all be in shock! Just don't die from a heart attack though" I said confidently.

"sure and don't be so downhearted when he loses Misaki" they said exchanging looks.

"Whatever. Well we have to go. Don't miss us too much" I said waving as we left.

"you know Izumo and Kotetsu?" Khati asked.

"Corse they were part of the first exam like I was" I said nodding.

"ok. Well we're running all though the night and resting though the day. This scroll is important and we cannot lose this" Khati said.

"Give it to Misaki. That way we can protect two at once" Cora suggested.

"Good idea, Saki! Here catch!" Khati threw the scroll at me and I caught it with ease.

"I'll keep it safe" I promised as I put it in the hidden pocket in my pouch


	12. Unprepared

**LOVE, LIFE, DREAM**

ok the USB stick that held onto all my stories died so I'm kinda depressed and was on like a hiatus on stories that was on my usb stick cause I didn't want to ruin it...Sorry about that. I will now try to update as much as I can.

**A/N: When you are doing a story of any kind, always remember to back the stories onto your computer or another USB stick every time there is a change. It might take longer but it saves you grief.**

**Unprepared**

"ok. Well we're running all though the night and resting though the day. This scroll is important and we cannot lose this" Khati said.

"Give it to Misaki. That way we can protect two at once" Cora suggested.

"Good idea, Saki! Here catch!" Khati threw the scroll at me and I caught it with ease.

"I'll keep it safe" I promised as I put it in the hidden pocket in my pouch

"We're trusting you!" Cora and Mira said looking back at me.

"Don't worry about it" Grinning I passed them and went to talk to Khati. "Where are we going first?" I asked looking at the map he was studying.

"To Iron County near the Earth country. Out first rendezvous point is a small village who has a connection with us. They'll hand us the other scroll if we show them the one we are carrying with us." Khati replied as he folded the map and placed it in his pocket.

"How long do you think it'll take us Captn'?" I inquired ducking under a tree branch and reappearing beside Khati.

"Maybe five /six days if we run." He said before moving around a tree.

"Hm.." Silently I slid back to the middle. If we take let's say 6 days, and one day of rest….we hardly have enough time. I thought about it so hard I didn't hear my teammate's warnings and crashed into a tree branch.

"OW!" I whined, tears forming due to pain.

"We were trying to warn you" Cora said helping me up.

"Thanks" I growled at my own stupidity. I could think about that later when we have time.

After five days we arrived at the village. There I learned how to undo the barrier and seal the scroll since I was the scroll carrier. From there we were to head to a small town in the land of wind and retrieve a scroll from a secret Konoha nin who moved there.

It was desert and more desert as we left the small village. The constant moving started to tire us all out. Tripping over my own feet I fell to the hot sand.

"Eh, too hot" I hissed as I staggered back up.

"You don't look so good." Cora said making me lean on him as we walked though the dusty desert. It took about a couple of hours when we made it to the lush forests of the river country. We set up an early camp in the forest where my fever started to rise.

"Shit what is wrong with you?" Cora swore just as he reached to feel my forehead.

"Cora move. Mira can you get me some water?" I asked with a feeble smile.

"Cold?" she asked. I nodded.

"Taicho, sorry for dragging everyone down. I'll get better in a few moments" I breathed heavily as my vision started to blur. In my world all I needed was advil and all was good but here it wasn't likely that they had any.

When Mira arrived with the water I took my time to first drink all the water even if I felt like throwing up. This was probably going to be my last drink in a while. I sat leaning against a tree and sat in a meditating position. I concentrated on my fever and headache. My Chakra started to heal slowly in my weakened state. I could feel sweat on my back as I concentrated on gathering my chakra and using it to heal myself.

How long I stayed like that I don't know but when I was done it was around 4 in the morning. Exhausted I was going to take a nap when I felt a shiver run down my back. A bad feeling rose up in my stomach. Quickly I took out the scrolls and added a second barrier on them binding them to each other and to my own life.

After that I felt no amount of useable chakra in my being and ended up falling asleep.

When I awoke I was being carried by Khati. Mira holding onto my extra bag.

"You awake?" Khati asked looking at me.

"Yes, Sorry for dragging you all back." I apologized.

"no worries, we are all a team. We look out for each other right?" Mira smiled as she came up beside Khati. "Plus you healed all of us a couple times during this trip."

"I didn't do much!" meekly I rushed out my words.

"So modest" Cora laughed as he carried Khati's stuff.

It was like that for another hour as I regained some feeling back into my legs and arms. We took a lunch break while I tested my dexterity again with a quick target practice.

"I think I'm back" I said taking a big bite from the roasted pheasant.

"No one would have thought you were sick last night" Mira passed me some berries and jam.

"the wonders of Iryo-nin" Khati laughed while I pouted.

The day passed uneventfully till we got to the second last destination; a small harbor village on the coast of the Country of Lightning.

"Now all we have to do is go back to the Fire country for the last scroll" Cora sighed loudly.

"Cora, there may be people listening" Mira shushed him with a smack.

"I think that slapping sound would have attracted more attention Mira" Cora said placing a hand over his red cheek.

"And I think that your arguing will attract even more attention" Khati warned the two. I stayed silent watching the trees sway in the cool breeze. One more week till the final exams; I thought. It was just this morning we left the harbor village and I sealed the third scroll with the others. Slowly we walked for a change since we had extra time and decided to have some fun.

"Let's train a bit" I grinned as Mira and Cora's faces looked shocked.

"You call training fun?" they asked.

"Yeah. I like to train and get better than I am now. I also get to learn where I am weak in and where I am strong in" I replied.

"You two should think like her for a change" Khati said looking at the two whistling teens.

"we can train later." Cora hissed.

"You can, I'll train now, you never know when you will be attacked" I laughed then I stopped feeling a presence near us. I looked to Khati and saw him nod to me signaling that he knew. Mira and Cora also winked at us telling us they knew as well.

"well we should get moving" Khati said as we finished with our break. We walked down the forest walkway and noticed the chakra following us. It was either that these were really bad ninja or they were letting us sense them.

"Should we run?" Mira asked.

"No, I have a feeling that these shinobi are strong." I hissed while keeping up my facade.

We were about four hours from any village or town when they came out. I gasped at three things, one was the cloak they were wearing, black with red clouds; Akatsuki. Two it was only one team though I thought was the strongest pair. Three: Itachi Uchiha.

"Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame." I mumbled.

"Oh you know of us" Kisame said as a statement rather than a question.

"Hoshigaki Kisame of the mist, one of the seven ninja swordsmen. Uchiha Itachi from the Leaf, the Uchiha prodigy, the mass murderer of the Uchiha clan." I answered Kisame.

"Saki, how did you know?" Mira asked.

"Huh? You don't know?" I replied with a question.

"No, just who are these people, and what do you mean Akatsuki?" Cora asked. Frowning I looked to Khati who wore a grim face. No doubt he didn't know the Akatsuki but he probably knew Kisame and definitely Itachi.

"Later, if we come out of this alive I'll tell you." I grinned nervously as I had yet to actually fight against a person in real life and one who wanted to kill me, probably.

"What do you two want?" Khati asked them hoping to have a civil conversation.

"What do you think, we want the kyuubi scroll, the one you guys are carrying. It contains the secrets of the kyuubi." Kisame laughed. Itachi didn't do anything, instead he just stood there watching us. His gaze passed by all of us and rested on me, I could see that his sharingan was activated. Great he could probably see the large chakra mass the scrolls were covered with.

I watched as Itachi said something to Kiasme and a grin appeared on his face. I flinched, I knew they knew I had the scrolls.

"Saki, when I say go, run." Khati whispered.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"You have the scrolls, you have to leave." Khati hissed angrily.

"You think I don't know that? What I know is that either Kisame or Itachi will hold you three back, probably kill you and the other will chase me. This means I have a lower chance of getting back. You know right now our chances of surviving is less than 2%. We need a miracle." I hissed.

"there is no time to whisper on this battle field" Kisame said as he came up between the four of us and swung his sword, Samehada around and hit all of us. I could feel my chakra draining just at the momentary contact I had.

"That sword devours chakra! Be careful!"Khati said standing up.

"I think we all got that Taicho!" Cora swore as he got up slowly.

It only took a couple minutes for everyone to be beaten up and broken. Khati lay underneath a tree. Cora sprawled in a bloody patch of grass and Mira lay over a rock.

"You can save them if you give us the scroll."Kisame smirked evily.

"and how can I trust you?" I asked getting my battered self of the ground. I had already broken my legs, ribs and arms several times though it was my jutsu that was healing me while I was fighting.

"You can't" Kisame laughed as he took my arms and put them behind my back, my hands far apart. Using the closest one to Kisame I activated my chakra scalpel and dug deeply into his stomach making him let me go.

I jumped away and felt another hand grabbing my wrists and putting them high above my head. He had the back of my hands facing each other making it impossible to make seals and it was too far from him to use other jutsus. I looked back and saw Itachi. For the first time in this battle Itachi moved and I knew I was done for.

I could feel him opening my pack and rummaging inside looking for the scrolls. I could hear him give off a small, barely audible grunt of frustration.

"in my medical pack there is a small concealed pocket. Inside there is the scrolls." I whispered. Itachi stopped.

"Hn?" I could hear that famous Uchiha grunt.

"Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to you rummage around back there and messing up my things." I growled. "Not to mention, my arms are loosing feeling." I hissed as he pulled me up more so I was practically off the ground.

I let out a moan of pain as he let me hang there before resuming to look for the pocket. After what felt like an eternity he dropped me. I looked back and saw him holding the three scrolls tied up together. I glared up at him, into his cold onyx eyes. If only I could stay angry at him for allowing Kisame to hurt my comrades but when I thought about what he went though I couldn't keep my glare up. Looking away I looked towards my team all hurt.

"Thanks kid." Kisame said pointing his sword at me.

"Kill me. I'll tell you something though, if you kill me then the barrier around the scrolls will self destruct destroying every scroll." I smirked as Kisame hesitated.

"Remove it" Kisame said and shifted his gaze to my teammates. "of they'll be the next victims"

"Their lives are also connected to the barrier as well" I bluffed.

"Oh really?" Kisame swaggered over to Khati and dangled Samehada over his head. "is it true or are you bluffing?"

"Try it. Take the chance and see. The scrolls will blow up" I threatened. My threats were empty since I knew that their lives were not connected to the barrier.

"Kisame, leave it." Itachi glared at him. Kisame stopped and looked over to the stoic Uchiha. "we can have Leader-sama take a look at it." Itachi said and walked away. Kisame, swearing under his breath walked away as well.

When I was sure that they were gone I walked on shaky legs over to look at each person. With the help of soldier pills and my will I healed their cuts and mended their bones. None though woke up as I set up camp and stayed awake on sentry.

The next day I made two shadow clones and we each carried someone. We were well into the land of fire and only a few km from Konoha when I blacked out.

I could feel myself being carried when I regained a bit of consciousness though all I could make out was the sound of a softly billowing cloak and the heart beat of a person.

Waking to noise and brightness I sat up and hissed when a sharp pain exploded in my side.

"You need to stay down." the nurse said pushing me down lightly.

"where am I?" I asked her.

"Konoha General Hospital. Kotetsu and Izumo found you and your team just outside he gates. You were out for four days" the nurse said.

"when is the finals for the chunin exams?" I asked.

"in two days" she replied.

"how are my teammates?" I asked again.

"they are still unconscious except your taicho he woke up last evening. And the Hokage is here" the nurse told me just as the door slid open to show the Hokage and Khati.

"Misaki. Are you up? Don't strain yourself" Khati said pushing me back down just as I was about to sit up. I looked to the Hokage and looked away in shame. I allowed the Akatsuki to take the scroll and everyone in the team was badly injured.

"Ken, Misaki. I see that you are ok. How are you getting along?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm Sorry, forgive me" was all I said as I clutched onto my white sheets.

"What so you have to be sorry for?" the Hokage asked me placing his hand on mine.

"I let them take the scrolls, Mira, Cora and Khati were injured, almost killed. I'm sorry" I slumped over on and balled my hands into tight fists.

"What are you talking about? You might have let them take the scroll but at least you fought and created a barrier around it, you also posed a threat to them, and you were able to keep everyone in your team alive. That is more than enough for a Iryo-nin." the Hokage said patting my head.

"How did you know about the barrier?" I asked.

"I was awake" Khati confessed "I just couldn't move my body. I was scared to tell you the truth when the Hoshigaki was about to skewer me"

"But you're alive, we are all alive" I sighed.

"Yeah...Mira and Cora are in another room. You can probably go see them later today or in the morning after." Khati said tucking me in.

"Am I a child?" I joked. Turning to the Hokage I said in a serious manner "Hokage-sama, please be careful when watching the Final exam, don't put your guard down and...there is a snake in our midst" I warned him. He nodded while Khati seemed confused.

"Have some more sleep" the two ordered me as they left. I thought about how I ended up at the gates of Konoha. I was sure we were still a couple kilometers from the gate when I blacked out. I then thought about my dream of the person carrying me, the soft sound of a billowing cloak and the steady heartbeat. _Maybe it wasn't a dream,_ I sighed. Turning over I let myself sleep some more.

The next morning I woke up early and got off the bed and did my morning business. Tomorrow was going to be the Chunnin exam. I as given some breakfast and juice filled with vitamin C. I looked at the bedside table and saw a single chrysanthemum and a small light reader. I smiled chrysanthemum meant rest and that was what I needed right now. The light reader was a simple book about a ninja traveling. I looked for a card with a name and checked the book though there was no card or sign.

By the time I was half way into the book it was lunch. Yawning I walked to the lobby finding no-one around. Lunchbreak, I thought when I remembered Naruto and Lee were probably here. Humming a small song I looked up Lee's room and started to walk over there. Sakura just came out of the room with the vase and single daffodil.

"Konichiwa Sakura. How have you been?" I asked catching up to her.

"Saki-nee? You're back!" Sakura asked surprised.

"Been back for five days" I grinned.

"Oh, sorry" Sakura said looking away. We walked in silence before Sakura spoke up "Do you think Lee will ever be a ninja ever again?" she asked.

"I know he will. His will power and strength shouldn't be underestimated, just don't give up on him." I said. "I'm going to check up on Lee" waving Sakura off I walked back to see Naruto and Shikamaru talking with Gaara.

"Yikes, forgot." I looked in and waited some more. Gai sensei should be coming soon. I thought while I waited for the green jump suited alien to appear. It felt as if the time stretched as seconds passed like minutes, minutes to hours. Frantic I ran out of the hospital and ran into a ninja.

"do you know where Gai-senei is?" I asked.

"i saw him in the library" the shinobi answered. I said a quick good bye and teleported into the library and found Gai behind a mountain of books.

"Gai-sensei hurry! Lee, trouble!" I hissed.

"What? My YOUTHFUL student in trouble?" Gai yelled.

"Hurry! In the hospital!" I yelled. Gai-sensei whisked out of the library leaving me under the harsh looks from the other people of the library.

"Sorry" I apologized and rushed out as well. Arriving just as Gaara left I looked in and saw the sullen looks of Gai, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"are you all ok?" I asked panting and holding my side.

"Fine...thanks for telling me" Gai said as he sat on a chair beside Lee.

"Bushy-brow-sensei!" Naruto started but I stopped him. I shook my head and led the two out, leaving Gai alone with his student.

"Naruto, Shika. Get some rest, you guys have matches to win." I smiled though inside I thought about what would have happened if I hadn't gone to Gai sensei at that time. Was I already changing the course of this world? I shook my head and sighed. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at me strangely.

"You ok Saki-nee?" Naruto asked.

"Fine..." I paused. I had this strong urge to tell them everything, about the attack, Sasuke's betrayal, the Akatsuki.

"You have something on your mind you can tell us." Shikamaru said looking away "Even though it's going to be troublesome we could probably still help."

Smiling I pulled them into a hug. "Thanks you two." I chuckled. "I have to go back to my room before the nurse finds out" I grinned and walked away, another resolve seemed to appear in the back of my mind though I pushed it away.

"You went out of your room when I told you not to and then you left the hospital!" my nurse screamed and angrily started to lecture me. I listened halfway before falling asleep.

The next time I work up was when the sound of fireworks exploded. I looked to the clock and suppressed a scream. I was late.


	13. Decisions O Decisions

**LOVE, LIFE, DREAM**

The last chapter I feel like it was a filler. Maybe it is just me thinking that but still. For all of you who read this far I applaud you and thank you so much.

Everyone who reviewed and much I have to say really pushed me forward even when I felt like jut giving up on this story. This is probably the last chapter with Saki in Konoha and will be the only chapter that exceeds 7pages on my Openoffice. **AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUC****H!****\**

A/N: I made slight changes to the finals but it's hardly notable. This is also the first time making such an insanely long chapter!

**Decisions O Decisions**

The next time I work up was when the sound of fireworks exploded. I looked to the clock and suppressed a scream. I was late. The final exam started now and I was not yet ready. I got up and checked the door making sure no-one was round I jumped out of the window and sprinted home with my clothes and equipment. I took a quick shower and healed the rest of my body with my ninjutsu. I grabbed a fresh pair of khaki shorts and a black shirt. All my bags were on my person and I checked my weapons. After making sure I was ready for battle I teleported myself to the stadium just in time to see Naruto beat Neji.

"GO NARUTO!" I yelled.

"Saki-nee?" Sakura asked looking at me.

"Hey Sakura, Ino, Choji." I smiled and sat beside Sakura in an empty seat. Behind us were Hinata, Kiba and also Izumo and Kotetsu.

"I thought you ran away thinking that you were going to lose the bet" Kotetsu sighed.

"I'm always right." I flashed a grin cockily.

"Ha-ha." Izumo said sarcastically. "How are you though?" he asked.

"Good, thanks I heard from the nurse that your two helped us...are you sure we were outside the gate?" I asked questionably.

"Yes you and your team. Maybe you thought you were far from the gate." Kotetsu said glancing at me with question I had no answer to.

"I fainted three km from the gates...in the afternoon." I said "in the forest." I told them.

"Does it matter? Maybe a passing traveler helped you guys, as long as you're alive now you don't have to question it." Izumo said messing up my hair.

"thanks" I growled sarcastically as I fixed my hair.

"No problem kid." they said in unison.

I turned back to the stage and saw Naruto running around like a total goofball. I couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on my face. I got up and went down to congratulate him. I met up with Naruto at the stairs while we walked to the contestant's box we talked.

"You were awesome out there Naruto, I loved the last move." I grinned. I could see Shika, Shino, Temari, Gaara and what's his name? Kuro? Kankuro. (Actually forgot his name)

"Sasuke, why isn't he here yet?" Shikamaru sighed to himself.

"Confucious said 'the wise do not approach the dangerous' a wise decision perhaps?" Shino asked.

"He'll come. Sasuke would drag his half dead body here if he had to." I smirked.

"Right, he'll definitely come." Naruto said glaring at Gaara and he in return glaring at Naruto.

"but wouldn't he get disqualified if he doesn't show up for his match?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto's face blanched.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled in a hushed manner.

"they can't. if I had to say, 85% of the persons here are to watch the Uchiha kid fight. If it weren't for Sasuke…well let's just say you would be putting on a play for the leaf, sand and sound." I looked to the three siblings. I wondered if they got my hint. "then again, I doubt that some of the sand and sound would bother to come." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." I smiled when I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked and saw a fellow leaf shinobi.

"Sorry but this is the contestant's box" he said.

"sorry I go right now." I told him. "Good luck Shikamaru" I grinned at his evident confusion.

I listened as the proctor announced the change and Kankuro forfeiting. I smirked as I heard Shikamaru yell.

I walked back to my seat with a grin.

"Shikamaru isn't even motivated" Choji sighed "He's going to give up sooner or later."

"what are you talking about? He jumped out of the box on his own accord" Ino yelled loudly and cheered Shikamaru on.

"Saki-nee did you see Naruto push him off?" Choji asked.

"Yea" I snickered.

I watched as the time passed slowly. Shikamaru watching the clouds and Temari starting to get annoyed. Temari started with a great gust of wind even us spectators could feel strongly. When the wind died down Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu. I grinned as Shikamaru started to meditate. I opened my light reader and started to read.

"there is no way he's going to win like that!" Ino yelled.

"He's smart, don't worry about it" I said flipping a page in my book.

"How do you know?" Ino asked me.

"Because, Shikamaru is a genius." I looked up at her and grinned. Ino growled in frustration as Temari narrowly dodged Shikamaru's shadow. I grinned as Ino gasped and cheered, Shikamaru must have had his parachute shirt in the air now. I could hear Ino sigh again as Temari was out of the shadow's range once more.

"And she is caught" I said while finishing my book when the main character catches the female murderer. Temari also was caught in Shikamaru's Kagemane jutsu.

There was silence other than Ino and Naruto screaming and Choji munching when Shikamaru raised his hand and said "I forefeit."

Ino and Naruto went silent as I laughed.

"He wasted his chance in becoming a Chunnin!" Ino yelled.

"No in fact he is closer to becoming a chunnin than Naruto and probably Sasuke as well" I said as I packed my book away. "he already thinks like a leader. All he needs is some motivation" I laughed as Naruto jumped down yelling at Shikamaru for throwing the match.

"Sasuke, he isn't here yet!" Sakura panicked.

"Don't worry he's here already" I nodded towards the stadium "Watch" I said just before Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a storm of leaves. I sighed "Uchihas. They just _have_ to be special don't they?" I talked to myself though Sakura looked at me strangely.

"hey look, he grew!" I grinned as he looked taller against Kakashi than he did last month.

"Sorry we're late" Kakashi apologized.

"Your name?" the proctor asked with a smirk.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" Sasuke said looking at the proctor.

"It's Sasuke-kun" Lee said appearing beside all of us.

"Lee-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled.

I sighed, _looks like Shikamaru is out of the picture._ I thought.

"Sakura your team is amazing!" Ino said with almost a hint of jealousy.

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"because, who would have thought Naruto would beat the Neji Hyuuga? And You have Sasuke on your team and he's an elite, everyone here is excited about his match!" Ino said.

I started to check my weapons as the match commenced. Others stared at me strangely.

"Hiya Gai" Kakashi greeted him then turned to us.

"You're back Misa-chan. I thought you would miss this" he said.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world" I grinned.

"Oh Sakura! Sorry for not contacting you" Kakashi apologized.

"You're a horrible _Sensei_ Kakashi" I teased.

"Can't be as bad as _you_ Misa-chan" Kakashi teased back.

"I am actually a very good teacher" I smirked before laughing with Kakashi.

"Again with your flirting you two" Sakura sighed and we all laughed. I could see Kakashi looking around casually and noticing the small group of ANBU. I watched as he and Gai talked.

"Sasuke's Taijutsu got stronger." I smirked. "glad you didn't accidentally kill him." I muttered.

"I may have pushed him hard but I wouldn't go so far as to kill him" Kakashi said looking at me with mock shock.

"You know, this is all going to end up in a big mess. Sure Chidori might penetrate that shield but...Gaara is a bit unstable." I said to Kakashi as Gaara started to cover himself in a sphere or sand.

"How do you? Right" Kakashi was about to ask when he remembered.

"yep."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" we could hear Naruto yell loudly.

"Naruto-kun." Lee said looking happy.

"Sensei, you have to stop this fight! He isn't normal, he isn't like us!" Naruto panted. Everyone gave him strange looks. "he lives to kill, at this rate; Sasuke will die!" Naruto begged.

"don't worry about it, he and I weren't late for nothing" Kakashi said.

"Sensei what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You want to know?" Kakashi and I asked her.

"But! Saki-nee you know! You've seen his killing intent!" Naruto looked to me.

"Don't worry about it and enjoy the show" I grinned at him. "Trust Sasuke, he won't die until the day Konoha disappears from the face of the earth...ha ha ha ha ha" I laughed. Everyone then stared at me.

"Do you people not understand the meaning of jokes?" I asked them.

"How many times can he use it in a day?" I asked Kakashi.

"Two, no more than two or else there would be too strong a strain on him since he's using the sharingan as well." Kakashi answered me, turning to Sakura he replied to his question "the reason I trained him is because he is the same type as me."

"What is that?" Sakura asked watching in awe as Sasuke started his jutsu.

"A simple stab. It is Kakashi's original jutsu. It is used for assassination with the highly concentrated chakra and the speed that adds the chi chi chi sound like the chirping of birds. It is called the Chidori." Gai sensei explained.

"Saki-nee did this move last month or so when we were all training together." Sakura said.

"What?" Gai looked at me "When did you learn it?" he asked.

"um...during the waves? Then I didn't have the speed and things so I just practiced that for chakra control" I lied.

"hm..." Gai looked at us suspiciously.

Sakura leaned over "Sorry I forgot that Gai-sensei doesn't know about you." she apologized.

"it's fine" I whispered back.

We missed what Gai said next but then there was an anguished scream from Gaara,

"Blood! My Blood!" he cried. Sasuke ripped his hand out of the cocoon and an arm came out.

"Shukaku" I whispered under my breath.

Everyone tensed as we all felt a heavy killing intent from the stadium.

While everyone was concentrating on the battle we could see white feathers gently raining down and slowly blotting out the two in the stadium.

Genjutsu. I thought as I concentrated on breaking it which I became good at over the past few weeks. The other Konoha shinobi were also breaking the Genjutsu though all civilians were asleep. There was an explosion from the Hokage box as smoke appeared and blotted our view. The ANBU rushed over there "killing" two Sand-nins who were with the Kazekage.

We saw movement and the Kazekage was holding the Hokage as a hostage.

"Orochimaru" I growled. Kakashi and Gai looked at me strangely. "we have a snake and we have rats running around Konoha." I told them. We looked to the stadium and watched as Sasuke left.

"don't worry, proctor guy told him to go" I explained to Kakashi.

"the central watch tower. A barrier ninjutsu." Gai said.

"it is." Kakashi growled.

"Look inside. Misaki was right." Gai said.

"Orochimaru." he breathed.

Sakura stood up abruptly and two Sound-nins targeted her. Kakashi being as fast as he is saved her just in time.

"Sakura, stay there like that. We will even the odds." he said and nodded to me, I nodded back as I jumped out of my seat and whipped out my kunai.

We fought, some Konoha-nins injured, others dead though the number of Sound-nins were just the same in casualties.

"I'm worried about the Hokage." Gai said.

"Let the ANBU handle that" Kakashi said while deflecting a shuriken.

"he is Konoha's Hokage after all. I warned him yesterday about the snake" I told them before swiftly switching from my kunai to my short sword and beheading a Sound-nin near Sakura.

I could see Kakashi telling Sakura about the mission.

"the fourth...is it Saki-nee?" Sakura asked.

"It's not me" I told her as I strained against a heavyset Sound-nin.

Kakashi then summoned the dog. "This is Pakkun, he will lead you to Sasuke." Kakashi said showing Sakura the dog.

"wait the last person is a DOG?" Sakura asked. I had let a smirk when I heard her voice. The Sound-nin looking angry tried to trip me when I slid under his legs holding his sleeve and flipping him over. I covered for Sakura while she moved to Shika and Naruto.

I waited for her to nullify the Genjutsu on Naruto and get Shika to get up. While I had my back to them fighting off another sound-nin, there was a shinobi sneaking up behind Naruto.

"Behind you!" Sakura yelled though Gai sensei saved them in time.

"Gai-sensei!" they exclaimed. Kakashi came to them and explained the mission. Nodding the three genins moved out along with Pakkun leading the way.

"Did you already know about this battle?" Kakashi asked me as we dodged a rain of sebon.

"yes" I answered before knocking out a Sand-nin.

"You...didn't think about telling us?" he grunted pushing off a dead body of a Sound-nin.

"I thought about it. I thought about it everyday." I growled as someone clung to my leg. Looking down at the heavyset Sound-nin I flipped before I stomped on his hand and he yelped loudly.

"then why didn't you tell us?" he asked. He and I were backed up against each other.

"you all knew there was going to be an attack. There was nothing I could do to help" I shrugged before I ducked with Kakashi and the Sound-nin from his side crashed into the Sand-nin from my side.

"Nice" I whistled as I watched the two tumble down the stairs and lye there on the ground. With a sigh I leaned against one of the top railings as most of the fight was done. Blood painted the cement and there was a sobbing sound from other places.

"should we be getting to the other places to fight off the invading Sand-nins?" I asked before sighing again. I brushed my bangs out of my face when I saw them red. "Great" I grimaced. I started to wonder how long it would take to wash blood off my hands.

I looked to the central tower and saw the barrier still there, inside a wooden forest and outside the ANBU waiting patiently. Waiting was the real problem. I turned to Kakashi who was also resting, I could he him wince slightly as he shifted his weight.

"you're hurt" I said in a slightly bored voice.

"just a scratch" he defended himself.

"I don't think a scratch would make a jounin wince." I looked at him "I ain't a fool Kakashi, now where are you hurt?" I asked.

"It's probably just sprained" he said trying not to make a fuss.

"and a sprain can get worse if left untreated" I countered.

"Kakashi just listen to Saki." Kurenai said and muttered under her breath "men and their pride"

"Sit here for a second" I said patting an empty seat. Limping slightly Kakashi walked over and sat down on the seat. Judging by the way he walked he was hurting on this right leg. "Is it your ankle?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

He nodded and I pulled his pant leg up and removed his sandal. I sighed at the blueish bruising.

"this is nothing eh?" I asked him. I quickly healed his ankle and refitted his sandal back on. "you're fine. Here" I handed him a soldier pill "just in case" I said as he nodded and moved to the stadium with the proctor and Gai.

Suddenly the barrier dispelled and we all looked in surprise. Five figures started to run away, the ANBU caught in some sort of sticky webbing.

"Kakashi! They're leaving!" Gai said looking as if he was going to follow them.

"No Gai, Wait!" Kakashi warned.

"You're right, if you move without knowing the full layout then you could fall victim to the enemy's trap" Kabuto said.

"I'm aware 100% though whether there is a trap or not I as a Konoha shinobi will not let them get away." Gai said.

"I thought you were just watching from the side Kabuto" Kakashi glared.

I jumped down and walked over to Kabuto. "Does this mean that the flat is mine?" I asked him.

"Sure, here" he tossed me a key. "I won't be needing it anymore" he said.

"Thanks Kabuto-nii" I smirked.

"What should we do?" Baki asked Kabuto looking worried.

"retreat" he answered the Sand-nin.

"Running away again Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not using my techniques now. Other than Uchihas there have never been such a skilled user of the Sharingan" Kabuto gritted his teeth. "Well then.." he made a hand sign and disappeared.

The next hour quickly passed as we all assembled at the central watchtower to look at the Sandaime. Even in death he was smiling.

Almost two days passed when we held the Sandime Hokage's funeral. Before I went to the roof of the Hokage's mansion I visited the KIA stone for the first time since I came here. I dreaded to look at my parent's names ad since they were the same it wasn't too hard to find. The rain poured down in sheets blinding my vision slightly as I met up with everyone at the Roof of the Hokage's mansion. All of the ninjas who were not on missions or in the hospital were out here paying their respects to the now deceased Hokage.

"Are humans this fragile?" Naruto asked. Iruka-sensei answered him in a long wordy speech, Shino and Kakashi added some more. It wasn't long before the storm died down and the sun came out.

_How ironic_ I thought as the sun shined down on us an the Hokage mountain.

When the ceremony was done I walked over to team 7. It wasn't too hard to smile when I saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke talk so normally. As a team we went to have a team dinner then we went our own separate ways.

The next day I woke early and decided to pick up some sweets at the Dango shop close by. After equipping myself with my pouches and weapons I went out, locked the door and walked slowly to the dango shop. Surprisingly I saw Kakashi there waiting for someone.

"Good morning Kakashi" I waved to him.

"Yo" he said,seeing the mask's fabric move after speaking I could guess he was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Waiting for Sasuke, what about you? Waiting for someone?" he asked me.

"No, just getting some sweets" I answered.

"Oh Asuma, Kurenai, you two look like you're doing well" Kakashi said looking over my head.

"Morning Kurenai, Asuma. I didn't know you to were dating" I said feigning surprise.

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting some sweets." Kurenai huffed looking away.

"Just getting some things, more then that, what about you two?" Asuma asked.

"Waiting for someone" Kakashi said.

"Picking up some sweets" I answered again.

"Kakashi-sensei! Saki-nee?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke!" I looked over my shoulder "Morning" I smiled. I felt a strange feeling, a feeling that made my heart grow cold.

"You training with us?" Sasuke asked then he looked at the table that was occupied just seconds before. "I was going to get some sweets but looks like I can't" he mumbled.

"I thought you didn't like sweets" I asked Sasuke.

"I don't like sweet things too often. Maybe once in a while is ok though" he replied.

"Well we have to go" Asuma and Kurenai said disappearing.

"Sasuke do you think you can train alone?" Kakashi asked "Just for a while."

"Sure." he nodded and walked off.

Then Kakashi turned to me. "want to tell me anything?" he asked.

"it's Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, if memory serves right they are here to find info on Naruto." I told him.

"ok...you're coming with us in case you remember anything else." Kakashi said looking slightly doubtful.

"I was going to tag along anyways." I snorted.

"let's go." Kakashi grabbed my wrist and we arrived at the river quickly. Making a quick kage-bunshin Kakashi saved Kurenai and Asuma.

Kakashi stood behind Itachi, a kunai dangerously close to his neck. "let's get this over with" he said.

"kage-bunshin" Kurenai breathed.

"Hatake Kakashi" Itachi glared at the jounin. He then glanced at me who stood not too far from Kakashi.

"hm I guess it is time to dance. Other than Itachi this one has a sharingan too. "Copy ninja" Kakashi" Kisame laughed.

"Who would have guessed that the two suspicious people at the tea shop would be you two. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame" Kakashi growled.

"You" Itachi looked past Kakashi and stared at me.

"I'm guessing the barrier it still around the scrolls?" I asked Itachi who had no changes in emotion.

"it is. There seems to be no way to dispel it" Itachi said.

"only I can since it is tied to me. I had to use about a tablespoon of blood for that barrier so I'd be disappointed if the barrier broke easily." I grinned as Kisame's face seemed to look amused.

"You must have told him who we were...Iryo-girl" Kisame laughed "I doubt you can do anything though." Kisame drew his sword "i guess we can have some fun!"

"Move Kisame" Itachi spoke in a clear deep voice. We all looked at Itachi in surprise.

"we aren't here to get injured. Remember our objectives." Itachi warned the blue tinted man.

"Would you mind telling us what you're here for?" Kakashi's clone asked before poofing away.

"we're looking for something" Itachi said glancing back at Kakashi.

"Something? It that all?" Kakashi asked again.

"you know Kakashi, if it weren't Kisame but me you were fighting, this wouldn't take no time at all." Itachi said with confidence.

There was silence for a while before there was a slight movement and Kakashi did a jutsu. A water barrier wall. I had seen a slight movement in Itachi when Kakashi coughed. Behind him was a clone of Itachi stabbing him in the back.

Kakashi then melted into water. _A water clone_. I thought as I looked at Itachi who seemed to have noticed something under him. We Kurenai crouched to strike Kakashi jumped out like a fish yelling "That one is just a copy!"

There was a large explosion. I jumped back as Asuma rushed to the scene.

"Keep your guard up. That man as been an ANBU captain since he was 13." Kakashi warned us.

"is that all he has?" Asuma asked looking down on Itachi slightly.

"No, this isn't even half his strength" I said walking over and healing Kakashi from some mild but painful burns. Kurenai as well from some scratches and bruises. Asuma didn't have anything wrong with him.

"You may have the Sharingan Kakashi but you are not a true successor though your body adapted well to the sharingan. Let me show you the true power of the sharingan Kakashi." Itachi said closing his eyes and opening them slowly.

"You three, close your eyes!" Kakashi yelled. Asuma and Kurenai did so, I was also about to but Kisame stopped me from being able to close my eyes. Unconsciously I accidentally looked at Itachi and was captivated by his mangekyo sharingan.

When I woke up I was standing on a black and red sea. In front of me was Itachi who looked just a stoic as ever.

"I have a proposal" Itachi spoke though his voice seemed to come from every direction.

"What kind?" I asked.

"you come with us into the Akatsuki" Itachi said "if you do and release the barrier then we will delay in capturing Naruto for another 2-3 years. If you don't I could call over a couple people and destroy Konoha and take Naruto."

"Let me think about it" I stammered.

"You have about 71 hrs now" he told me.

"are your eyes ok?" I asked and looked at Itachi. He raised a brow slightly and replied "that is of no concern for you"

After what felt like three days I opened my eyes to find myself back.

"Kakashi? Misaki? What's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"he he, that justsu is used to break one's spirit down" Kisame laughed "I'm surprised he's alive. But it's dangerous to use that "Eye" so much" Kisame warned. Looking at me he also added "did you talk to her about it?"

"hn" Itachi grunted as an answer.

"You, are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked them ignoring my previous words of advice.

"No" Itachi and I said together. "they/we are after the Fourth Hokage's Isan (Isan: Legacy, inheritance, lineage, successor)" everyone stared at me when we were done.

"What?"

"What do they want him?" Kurenai asked me.

"They don't. It's what's inside him" I spoke in a mildly spiteful way.

"you've begun to move haven't you? The name of the organization is 'Akatsuki' isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi looked surprised and narrowed his eyes. Kisame looked shocked and glanced towards me. "Kisame" Itachi started "Take Kakashi out. The other two too. Keep the Iryo-girl alive, we can't kill her." Itachi ordered Kisame.

Kisame ran towards the three. I who was closer to Itachi ran towards them but Gai-sensei got there first kicking Kisame. "What the hell is this?" Kisame asked after regaining his balance.

"I am Konoha's prideful beast. Maito Gai!" Gai answered loudly.

"Instead I should just mistake you for an exotic animal." Kisame said.

"Don't he's a weird green jump suited alien who came to Konoha to spread his jump suits everywhere" I told Kisame.

"Kisame, Don't take that man lightly no-matter what kind of description you get." Itachi told Kisame.

I couldn't hear anything over the noise of the wind and the sloshing of water before Kurenai took Kakashi over and soon Itachi and Kisame left.

Hurriedly we all moved to Kakashi's house so I could heal him. Although rather than physically, he was mentally tired. While Kakashi slept I finished treating his burns. Kurenai and Asuma were talking about Itachi with Gai when Sasuke came in. Everyone shut up and watched as Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and myself.

"Why is he sleeping? WHY is Kakashi sleeping here?" Sasuke asked looking angry.

"Sasuke" I started but a jounin entered yelling "Is it true? Itachi came here for Naruto?"

"Idiot" Asuma and Kurenai sighed.

"Who told him?" I asked Asuma and Kurenai while Gai looked just as pissed.

"What?" Sasuke looked even angrier and left the building.

"Sasuke! WAIT!" I yelled running after him. I followed Sasuke to Ichiraku's and then to a near-by town. It wasn't long before Sasuke found Naruto, with Naruto though were the two Akatsuki members.

"Hello Sasuke." I heard Itachi say.

"I've hated you and resented you." Sasuke started but the rest was blotted out by the sound of his chidori.

"Sasuke! NO! Don't!" I yelled entering the hall finding Sasuke was already charging at Itachi.

It wasn't long before Itachi blocked Chidori. Naruto who seemed to have recovered from shock started to summon his chakra. I felt a chill running though my body when I sensed the power of the chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra. The loud snap and the scream of Sasuke brought me back from my dream like state. Kisame had already cut though Naruto's chakra while the Samehada ate it.

"Shit!" I grumbled as I ran towards Naruto, I grabbed Naruto and moved him away.

"Iryo-girl again." Kisame growled. I used the situation to my advantage since they couldn't kill me.

"I'll agree to your terms if you keep yours I'll keep mine" I told him, I stood in a defensive stance with my Kunai.

"Hm..." Kisame looked like he was thinking about it.

Grabbing Naruto I walked over to Sasuke and started to heal his wrist.

"Why are you helping him?" Itachi asked me as I finished some basics to setting the bone and repairing damaged tissue.

"Because...he is like my little brother, him and Naruto." I whispered.

"And you would give up the village for them?" Itachi inquired.

"No" I said while bandaging the wrist. "I would give up the world" I said as the pain left Sasuke's face.

"Hn...well at lease we know why you and Kakashi know about the Akatsuki. You must have been the source of info." Itachi looked towards Jiraya who happened to enter into our hall.

"I knew it. You're after Naruto aren't you?" he asked.

"To abduct Naruto was an order from the Leader of the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"Hm...wait, I only tole Kakashi, I never told the girl, and I told Kakashi a few days ago or sometime then." Jiraya said looking at me with a strange glare.

"I have my own ways" I growled.

"it doesn't matter since you two will die by my hand" Jiraya said to the two s-class missing nins.

"Don't do it." Sasuke got up since the pain was gone from his wrist. "This guy is mine" he said vehemently.

"You shouldn't Sasuke." I said grabbing his arm but he shook it off.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now." Itachi said glaring at his younger brother. With no warning Itachi kicked Sasuke down the hall making him crash into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke slid down the wall and crashed to the floor. "You assholes!" Naruto yelled though I pulled him back.

"Naruto don't, this fight is mine!" Sasuke yelled.

Slowly Itachi walked over to Sasuke. "Come on!" Sauske yelled while coughing up some blood.

Itachi with no hesitation kneed Sasuke in the stomach and continued to beat him. Unable to do anything we were left to watch. I gripped my sweater bottom and bit my bottom lip.

Naruto who couldn't stand it any further started to run towards Itachi, Kisame right behind him. We were all surprised when the halls suddenly turned to walls of flesh. "Too bad Itachi, Kisame but we are already in my stomach" Jiraya smirked.

I got up and ran towards Itachi. I swung a fist though I knew it was futile and he caught it with ease. "Why did you do that? Why were you so horrible to him?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked as if it was the most stupidest question to ever ask.

"You almost killed him!" I yelled "Mentally I mean!" I could feel my eyes water though tears didn't fall.

"why do you care" Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

"Like I said before, he is like my brother. I would do anything." I replied. It was true, over the few months I had gotten attached to team 7. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke who I once thought was a prick and Kakashi even. They were like my family.

"Well...too bad now that you're part of the Akatsuki. We leave at dawn, we meet in the forest just 5km east from Konoha" Itachi said before letting me go. Kisame and Itachi hurried and left the hall. Itachi burning a hole in the stomach with black flames.

"Saki-nee are you ok?" Naruto asked. Sasuke came out of the wall and I managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

As I put Sasuke to the ground someone came in yelling and hitting Jiraya in the face with a kick. Gai looked surprised at the Sannin though couldn't do anything since he already hit him.

We walked back to Konoha, everyone was silent till we got to the gates. Jiraya decided that he and Naruto would go and find Tsunade and the journey would be tomorrow.

I walked Naruto home while Gai took Sasuke to the Hospital, Jiraya disappearing since we entered the gates.

"Saki-nee...I want to fight you. I need to get stronger!" Naruto said looking determined.

"Sure, one-day you will fight me" I replied thinking about the Akatsuki.

"Cool...tomorrow! Or NOW!" Naruto exclaimed not bothering to look up at the night sky.

"No" I said flatly.

"What? Why not Saki-nee?" Naruto asked me.

"You have to get stronger." I told him rubbing his head of blonde hair.

"But!" Naruto started but I cut him off.

"No." I said sternly.

"then when?" he asked.

"One day, maybe after a week, a month, a year, two years. I don't know but I promise we will fight...when that day comes you probably will hate me so don't hold back" I said looking off into the distance.

"What? Why in the world would I hate you Saki-nee? Ever since you came into this world, Team 7 got more funner if that is a word" Naruto looked at me with large questioning eyes.

"You will. But remember don't hold back and...trust me when I say everything that will happen and everything I do will make you stronger." I spoke softly, almost to myself as I walked past Naruto and stopped.

"What are you talking about? You make it sound like you're leaving or something" Naruto said looking frightened.

"When it happens, you can hate me, despise me, harbor feeling of murder to me I'll understand. I just want to say I love everyone in team 7, you Naruto and Sasuke are like my brothers I never had, Sakura is like my little sister who I will never see again and Kakashi is like my older brother/friend. What ever I do next that you don't like, don't forgive me." I said giving the blonde boy a quick hug and knocked him out easily. I carried Naruto home and tucked him into his bed. After cleaning some I started to leave when I saw Kisame and Itachi standing at Naruto's door.

"I thought we were going to meet in the forest" I growled.

"Itachi wanted to come." Kisame said nodding towards the elder Uchiha.

Itachi stayed silent.

"we could just take the Kyuubi now." Kisame suggested looking into Naruto's flat.

"Touch a single hair on his head and I'll rip you limb from limb." I snarled

"Whatever your deal was with Itachi." Kisame sighed "You ready?" he asked.

"No, I'm going home and taking a shower and packing my things" I said as I jumped away to my flat. When I opened the door Itachi and Kisame were already inside waiting for me.

"How did you?" I started before I saw the smashed balcony door.

"It was Kisame's idea" Itachi coughed before sitting on the couch. I sighed and made some herbal tonic. After that was done I handed a cup to Itachi and another one to Kisame who scrunched up his nose.

"What is this?" Kisame asked looking slightly disgusted.

"It's a special herbal tonic I make. It's made from the highest quality Nara Deer antlers, Cinnamon, one root of Ginseng, some garlic and other things like that. The deer antlers and ginseng roots were the most expensive though" I sighed.

"What the hell are deer antlers doing in this?" Kisame asked looking further disgusted.

"This is why I don't like talking with people like you" I mumbled before going on the explain the facts about deer antlers. "Deer antlers improve you over all health of the body. You have less joint problems for one, increased hearing, eyesight, tastes, smell and feeling, increase in bone density and cardio functions, increased healing and immune functions and all that other good stuff." I said "But it's not good to have it all the time or else the growth hormones in Deer antlers can give you some bad side effects" I said.

"oh..." Kisame still looked at it disgustedly. Itachi on the other hand drank it and waited for me to finish before he spoke.

"Kisame be quiet and Ken Misaki would you hurry" Itachi asked in a more statement way.

"Yes sir" I grumbled. It took roughly half an hour as I showered, a few clones packed everything and also sealed up all my medical things and even was able to fit all my things into scrolls. When I came out everything was neatly stacked at the door.

"Now are you ready?" Kisame asked putting his half full cup down on the coffee counter. Itachi's was empty.

"yes I am" I said before picking up my bag and checked that all the scrolls were there and attached my holster and two pouches on me.

"Let's go" Itachi said opening the door and leading the way out. I left the keys on the kitchen counter and closed the door and followed the two men.

"I hope I can see this village again" I sighed.

"You will" Itachi said as we got to the boarder wall.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Hn" he answered.

"Stupid Uchihas" I growled.

Kisame laughed but shut up when Itachi gave him a glare.

We traveled for about a couple hours west before we got to a cliff. I looked around and saw no movement or some kind of door nor building.

"we're here" Kisame said doing some hand signs. There wasn't a sound when the wall of the cliff face indented and slid away.

"wow. Nice" I was too shocked to say more as I was lead inside where there was another door. Kisame opened that like a normal door and then there was a hallway lit by flame torches. We walked down that hall for a while before getting to another set of double doors. Itachi though opened that one and inside was something that vaguely resembled Orochimaru's hideout except the lighting was much better and the walls looked like natural rock.

"TOBI un!" a loud shout carried across the first floor before a man with an orange mask and a blonde, long haired boy ran across the lobby and disappeared.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." Kisame said.


	14. Meeting the Akatsuki

**LOVE, LIFE, DREAM**

.

A/N: before people start telling me that Tobi came and entered the Akatsuki after Sasori died and Deidara didn't join till later on in the year(s) I'll tell you this is my world and there will be some changes in orders so technically it is a bit AU. But not that much. THANK YOU

**Meeting the Akatsuki...?**

"Welcome to the Akatsuki" Kisame said.

"thanks?" I said looking around.

"who's the girl?" a voice asked. I looked around the corner and saw a silver haired man walking with his three bladed scythe swung over his shoulder.

"New recruit" Itachi answered before leaving.

"she's the Iryo-girl from Konoha" Kisame said. "That is Hidan from the village of hotsprings" Kisame told me.

"Nice to meet you Hidan. Oh and Fishsticks? My name is Ken Misaki." I growled.

"Whatever doesn't matter." Kisame yawned.

"Fine. What do I do now?" I asked standing around awkwardly.

"First we go to leader-sama. Itachi probably already went there." Kisame said leading me away. I followed with no hesitation. We walked down some halls and took a few turns before we got to a large set of heavy Oak doors. Kisame knocked and walked in. Itachi was already there as Kisame expected and in the shadows were two figures.

"Leader-sama, this is the one" Kisame said shoving me in front of him. I stood with my back straight and waited for one of them to speak.

"the one who hold the key to the barrier hm?" the one sitting asked.

"Yes" Itachi answered.

"Will she undo the barrier now?" the one standing asked Itachi though looked towards me.

"I will" I said staring at the two I knew to be Pein and Konan.

"Well than do so now" Pein demanded throwing me the group of scrolls.

"let me first get the conditions of this deal straight. One I join Akatsuki, two I undo the barrier. That is my part, you part is wait at the least 2 years for the Kyuubi and since I'm doing two things you also have to wait for the Shukaku" I said

"and if we say no to one of those?" Pein asked.

"I kill myself and the scrolls will explode meaning some people die" I said looking at Kisame, Itachi and Konan.

"how do we know you won't betray us?" Pein asked.

"I swear on my eyes and on the name of the Ken family that will stay loyal to the Akatsuki for two years" I said.

"Only two years?" Pein asked.

"you're postponing the Kyuubi and Ichibi for only two years so why not?" I asked.

"Fair enough"

"Now how do I know you won't betray me?" I asked.

"You have the word of the Rain village's leader and the Akatsuki" Pein said.

"Not the Akatsuki but the rain village is fine….since I know who is probably behind the mask" I smiled on the outside playfully though Pein, Konan and Itachi knew whom I was talking about. Kisame was the only one who didn't fully understand.

"Fine." Pein agreed and nodded to me to continue to undo the barrier.

I nodded back and brought out my kunai. Everyone stiffened though I rolled my eyes and stabbed my hand; blood cascaded down my hand and fell on the scrolls creating a crimson sphere around the scrolls. I wrote on my other hand in blood the kanji for release. After activating chakra to my blood I pressed my hand on the barrier and the crimson walls shattered.

The wounded hand healed immediately and I wiped the blood on my towel I carried in my medical bag.

"closing the wound quickly and efficiently, no wonder you are called the Leaf's medical genius" Pein said looking at my hand.

"Well here is the scroll and here are my papers. I won't hide anything while I'm here so you can trust me" I said giving Konan my information papers.

"hn….Itachi show her to the room" Pein ordered.

"Hn" he grunted the Uchiha trademark and motioned me to follow.

We went down halls and corridors till we got to a large hall with doors on both sides of the hallway.

"Your room is down there across from mine" he said walking me down to the very end of the hallway, the left one being mine and the right one his. He also opened the large double doors at the end of the hall to show a small treatment room.

"Nice, I can keep my things in here" I smiled and unpacked several things from my scrolls.

"Brunch or lunch is at 12 o'clock. Don't miss it." Itachi said stoically before leaving me alone in the treatment room so I could get used to the surroundings. Everything was lit with electricity and the treatment room reminded me of Konoha's general hospital.

"Hey! Stop it!" I heard a loud voice yell though the hall and two men entered the treatment room.

"It's you…..the Misaki bitch" Hidan yelled before the tanned man hit him with a fist.

"Hello" I smiled though stopped myself from punching him.

"I heard you were the Iryo-nin Itachi and Kisame brought in." the tanned man I knew as Kakuzu said.

"I am. My name is Ken Misaki pleased to meet you Kakuzu-san" I bowed to the tanned man.

"You know who I am?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." I said and went back to my work. I was organizing things on my desk. I placed all my things in a small cupboard and straightened things up when I noticed that the two were still here.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"yea. I need you to sew back my fingers since Kakuzu wants me to fucking pay him." Hidan said rudely.

"I'm here to observe" Kakuzu stated simply. I shrugged and nodded motioning Hidan to a chair. He sat down rather obediently and showed me two of his fingers hanging by a bit of skin.

"What happened?" I asked while cleaning the wound.

"I told Konan she was a terrible cook" he growled while wincing when I rubbed a bit of alcohol on his wound.

"Is she a bad cook?" I questioned again taking his mind off his fingers.

"Terrible, it's not even fit to be called garbage! Sasori is lucky that he doesn't eat" Hidan laughed slightly then went back to watching me work.

"Hidan" I stopped sewing and looked up at him.

"yea?"

"How about I cook instead?" I asked.

"Can you cook?" Hidan checked.

"Sure….and also don't you think you should get that rip fixed?" I nodded to the rather large rip in his cloak.

"Konan did that….and Kakuzu won't let me get another one" scowled Hidan and Kakuzu hmphed.

"It was your fault" Kakuzu scowled "I don't get why you should use the Akatsuki's fund for your stupidity"

"What did you say you Fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled turning towards Kakuzu.

"Hidan! Stop moving. I'll stab you if you keep moving!" I threatened.

After several minutes of awkward silence I was done. Hidan wiggled his fingers and looked at his two fingers.

"How come there isn't any thread?" Hidan asked amazed.

"I used chakra strings and my chakra heals you from the inside out so there shouldn't be a visible thread" I explained before I put everything back into their appropriate drawers.

"Make us lunch now!" Hidan whined like a child.

"after I fix your cloak." I said pulling out a sewing kit from my ninja pouch.

"Hurry" Hidan said pulling off his cloak. I flinched slightly as he roughly pushed his cloak in my face. I was going to say tell him to wait a bit but I quickly looked down and away from his shirtless figure.

"What? Do I have some sort of wound?" he asked.

"N-no" I started

"What's wrong with her Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know" I could feel them staring at me.

"Go…." I whispered.

"Go? Go where?" Hidan asked curious.

"GO wear a shirt you Argh!" I yelled throwing a bleached sheet at him.

"you're bothered by that?" he asked looking confused.

"I am!" I yelled feeling a blush creep up my neck and to my cheeks.

"You are so fucking strange you know that?" Hidan told me before leaving the room with Kakuzu. With a sigh I started to stitch up the large rip with red and black thread cutting the string with my teeth. I also noticed some blood stains and decided to wash it too. It wasn't long before I had the garment clean, dry and with a embroidered H so I started to leave the dormitory hall when I realized I had no idea where anything was.

With another sigh I opted to ask Itachi and hope he could help me.

I knocked on his door and was met by silence. "Hello? Itachi-san?" I called in. Again there was silence until there was coughing and a crash on the other side of the door. Alarmed when the thought of his sickness I opened the door and saw Itachi standing in a puddle of water and glass shards on the floor. It also took me a while to notice he was in a towel…just a towel.

"W-what happened?" I asked ignoring the fact that he was in a Towel.

"the Mist was too heavy and I didn't see my water jug on my table" Itachi growled as he shuffled around the glass shards.

"You'll get hurt of you move around like that" I warned him but it seemed like he didn't hear me.

"Misaki can you move a bit?" Itachi said looking at the glass covered floor.

"Sure" I said moving out of the door way. There was a slight breeze as Itachi leaped out of his room and landed beside me. Itachi started to walk away when I stopped him.

"Excuse me Itachi-san. Where is the kitchen?" I asked.

"down the right hallway you take the first left then the second right" was all Itachi said before disappearing behind some doors. Happily I started to walk out of the dorm hall when there was a yell of frustration from behind the doors where Itachi had just disappeared behind. With a sigh I went over and opened the door to be greeted with a mountain of dirty clothing.

I guess this is the laundry room I thought when I heard a very familiar voice yelling loudly.

"That is mine un, Sasori no danna!" Deidara yelled holding up a black and red cloak.

"Deidara, give it back. NOW" a calm but deadly voice came from underneath a pile of clothes. A voice what belonged only to Sasori.

"I thought this was the laundry room" I muttered to myself "not a play pen"

"This is the Laundry Room….or was" I heard Kakuzu say coming up behind me.

"Why is it such a mess?" I asked looking over and poking a pile of clothes only for it to move and have bugs crawl out. "Disgusting"

"think about it. There are eight men living here, a plant, and one woman who doesn't do chores cause she's too busy and can't cook" Kakuzu told me.

"should have though so" I growled thinking about how much a mess other parts of the base would be. "Everyone out!" I yelled. Deidara and Sasori looked my way with glares. Itachi now wearing clothes looked over a pile of dirty clothing, his own clothes clean and neat in a pile in his arms.

"Please so I can clean" I tried not to show disgust as a cockroach flew out of a pile of clothes.

"Fine" there was slight grumbling as Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame came out of the room.

"Bitch! I need food!" Hidan yelled.

"Starve Bastard!" I yelled at him before I entered the room and closed the door with a loud bang. Once I was inside I made a couple dozen shadow clones. We all first picked up clothes into small baskets and took out clothes one by one and shook them over a garbage bag to get rid of bugs, and other things I would rather not mention. After sorting the colors and type I started to wash them in the machine while the others washed the floors and etc.

We were done in about an hour and a half when Hidan was banging on the door for lunch and grumbles could be heard from the other Akatsuki members.

"I'm done! Just wit a sec" I yelled when I finished loading the other colored clothes into the washing machine and put some of the other clothes into the dryer. The door opened with a loud slam and a couple of them came in with slightly angry looks till they looked at the clean laundry room.

"we had washing machines in here?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, it _is_ a laundry room" Kakuzu shrugged.

"over there are some baskets with your names on them. You find your clothes put them into the basket and then put them in your rooms... and give me your cloaks so I can put your names on them" I growled.

"this is why I don't like staying in the same room as females." Kakuzu hissed "Damn pushy they are"

"_Sorry_!" I muttered angrily.

"The Hell is going on here?" an angry voice called from the door of the laundry room.

"Pain-sama!" we all exclaimed shocked.

"the laundry room is cleaned up..." Konan said with mild surprise.

"I need to speak with Misaki...Now" Pein glared with cold eyes towards me. I gulped nervously before following Pein and Konan, Hidan was still yelling about his lunch and about how hungry he was though no-one was really listening.

Once we were back into Pein's office I saw a small parcel on his desk that was not there the last time I was in here. Pein walked back to his desk and Konan handed me the parcel.

"That is your cloak, and other Akatsuki issued items. You do not have to use them other than the cloak, you must use the cloak." Pein said before taking out a small box from a drawer.

"You should be given a ring but since Orochimaru took his or now rightfully yours we were forced to make another one." Pein handed the box to Konan who gave it to me. I cocked my head to the side and opened the box. Inside was a stone ring, on it was Sky with a slate blue background.

"It is supposed to go on your left pinky." Konan explained to me.

"Ok...thanks" I placed the ring on my left ring finger, I could have not taken it but I took it.

"I doubt you will let me live will you?" I asked trying on the cloak at Konan's demand.

"I don't understand" Pein said creasing his brows.

"I mean you don't intend to let me live and leave the Akatsuki with all the secrets. I mean that would be stupid...really." I chuckled as Konan and Pein nodded in agreement.

"yes but we don't have to think about that now" Pein nodded again with approval at the cloak since it fit me perfectly.

"Well I guess lunch it out of the question" Konan looked at the wall clock in Pein's office.

"I can make dinner...would hamburger steak, rice, other things yatta yatta be ok?" I asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out" Konan handed me a cookbook "You can borrow this if you want" she added

"thanks but I have my own recipe for my foods" I grinned leaving the office and running into Sasori.

"Sorry Sasori-sensei" I bowed and started off towards the dorm hall to drop off my things when Sasori stopped me with a question.

"Do you have time Iryo-san?" Sasori asked in his usually bored voice.

"Yes I do...and my name is Ken Misaki." I said. I was getting annoyed by just being called Iryo-this and Iryo-that.

"Then come with me" Sasori led the way, I followed without a word. We came to a large door, with a lock, and stopped. Slowly I started to get worried, what was the lock there for? Was it to keep something in? Or people out? Either way it probably wasn't something good.

Sasori produced a key from inside his cloak and opened the lock and the door.

I blinked and stared for a couple minutes I was sure when the door opened into an outdoor green house. I followed Sasori in looking around the large greenhouse that could easily fit one of Konoha's apartments, maybe two. There was a large pond with koi fish and other marine plants, butterflies and bees came and went though small vents that led outside and trees and other plants dotted the grassy field.

"Are you done staring?" Sasori asked with a smirk. Nodding my head slowly I turned my attention back to Sasori.

"Ok you have to help me pick out the plants I list, Zetsu usually helps but since he is away" he looked at me "And since you are an Iryo-nin I can trust you know your plants"

"Yes...What do I have to find?" I asked slipping on my disposable surgery gloves.

"Oleander, water hemlock roots, deadly night shade just those for now. I'll go get some poison from the scorpions and snakes over there" Sasori pointed towards a small shed like building.

"How much of each?" I asked.

"What ever you think is necessary." Sasori shrugged.

I stared off in the other direction and towards the pond for water hemlock. I remembered that the Water Hemlock looked like radishes or turnip... something like that. It wasn't long before I was able to dig up a large hunk of white root, placing that in the basket what Sasori had handed me I went off in search of some Deadly Nightshade. After the Deadly nightshade I had found some Oleander in between some rocks. I went to Sasori to show him the plant parts I had found.

"Saki..." Sasori started. "This isn't Deadly nightshade" he said examining the small twigs of the plant I thought was deadly nightshade.

"What is it then?" I asked wondering what it was since it looked similar to what I was looking for.

"I don't know...I could ask Zetsu..." Sasori mumbled examining the berries. "You go on ahead" he said shooing me off as he was deeply fascinated with this new plant that appeared.

I left with a shrug and followed down the long corridor. After some turns I realized I was utterly lost...

**A/N:** Great! Misaki's lost...in the Akatsuki base. What will happen now?

Sorry it took so long, I guess I started to write then I got shock from learning that Tobi is not Madara (not that there was any proof and that the characters just called him Madara) and so for the sake of my story Tobi will still be Madara...sorry!

There is also a poll up until the 5th of January, this will probably determine what I will be doing in the New Years. (!If you have time please check it out, it only takes less than a minute!)


End file.
